Experiments: The shy Titan Shifter
by Bleeding Wonder
Summary: Life as a missing nin is hard. She began to train her mind and body and experimented on herself in various, brutal ways in order to protect herself. Since she was 15 to the age of 20 she had near perfected every skill within her ability, except her titan powers. What happens when she runs into a blue skinned Akatsuki? Friendship and love. Lemon goodness. First story. Poo Summary
1. Home free

Hinata sat outside the village walls, taking in the sound of running water, animals roaming the area, and the gentle breeze that caressed her skin. Times like these were blissful after a long day of the incessant training and berating. This never usually happened, but today was... different.

_Hiashi glared down at his daughter's crumpled form. Battered, bloody, and panting. Hanabi standing at the sidelines with no expression, with little to no bruises. Hinata looked up as her father began to berate her once more. _  
_ " How will you lead this clan once I pass? What good are you if you can't even land a hit on your younger sister?" Hinata looked away in shame, " I-I'm sorry... I-I'll try h-harder next t-time..." As Hinata began to stand up shakily, she was thrown back onto the floor with a harsh slap across her right cheek. Tears began to sting her eyes as she looked up at her father. In his eyes were the signs of rage, and sadness. "Try harder? Look at you! You will never live up to the family name! Never! This family will be driven into the ground the instant you take lead! Disgrace! Get out of my face before I punish you even more." Before she could talk, she felt blood beginning to form within her throat. Holding it in, she heard soft footsteps walking away from her and the whisper, but audible last words of her father. "Let's go Hanabi. We mustn't waste our time with such a disgrace. It'd be better if she were dead." _

Hinata began to look up at the night sky, breathing in the cool air and earthy smell. Sighing in content. Loneliness was what she ever really received. Nobody actually cared for her, nor cared about her. She was more of the backbone and advise giver that everyone would run to when in desperate situations. Everyone despised her, really. She knew the disgusted looks, and hateful comments she would receive.

Everyone she had passed would either ignore her or make a snide comment, but she would ignore them and carry on.

"She's suppose to be the Hyuuga Heiress? What are they going to do with someone so weak...", "She's a failure, the clan will surely meet their demise with her in position," "She's holding everyone back."

Weak.

Useless.

Pathetic.

Hinata was a lonely girl. Even Naruto since he finally got what he wanted. The nine-tailed user. The one she loved for so long. He left her for Sakura. The girl of everyone's dream. A strong-willed woman with strength that outmatched anyone with such beauty and grace. It hurt her, but she was happy for them. Her only hope of happiness and love began to flee her. Thoughts of a lonely life began to plague her mind.

Something was tugging at her mind, as if telling her to move on and to find a new beginning. A fresh start.

Today will be her final day in Konohagakure.

As she readied herself to leave back for the compound she began to devise a plan to escape the village.

When Hinata reached the compound she received a small scolding about staying out too late and was ordered to her room without any food. Typical. As she reached for her room she began to turn off all the lights and took to her closet. Holding a duffel bag she began to pack some clothes along with other necessities. 2 pairs of clothing; a navy blue mesh and black cargoes, and her jacket with a black tank top and shorts, along with 3 pairs of bras and panties. Also stuffing in some kunais and medical kits, she placed the bag in the corner of her room and took to bed, and stared at the ceiling to wait for the clock to strike Hinata stared into the dark abyss she began to think of what she would do once she left. It scared her to wits end that she'll finally be on her own, but she was happy at the thought of having independence.  
Sorting out her soon to be life, the clock struck 12 and without a minute to spare she got up and gathered her bag with the belongings within it.

Making her way down the empty hallway she entered the kitchen and began stuffing rice balls and bento boxes along with some water into her bag. Exiting the kitchen she moves on to the living room and approaches a bookshelf that had been filled to the brim with an assortment of books. Dragging her fingers carefully down the case she stopped and began to remove all the books that were occupying the shelf. In the back was a built-in safe. After accidentally stumbling upon her father opening and confining things within it she began to reach over and twist the lock. Listening with sharp ears and using nimble fingers, she heard the click of every digit and opened the safe.

Within the safe sat at least $10,000 and pictures. Pictures of her mother and Hanabi, but not her. She began to stuff all the money into her bag along with some pictures and closed the safe once more. Putting the books back into place she made her way to the door and left swiftly.  
Looking around, she's noticed that there were guards at the gate, but had dozed off. Out of precaution she began to climb the walls and jumped over the great fence.

Once over, she began to sprint for her life.

For once she was able to smile.

For once, she was happy.

For once, she was free.


	2. Nightmares and Decisions

Hinata ran vigorously once she jumped the walls.

Blood rushing, heart pumping and major panting. The excitement and horror of leading a new life peaked her curiosity. Running against the wind; feeling it ruffle her hair and send a chill down her spine.  
Nobody to berate her, nobody to scold her, nobody to harm her, nobody to restrain her.

She began to slow down after getting a good 30 mile distance. Looking around she found barely nothing and no close by streams. Retreating behind several large trees, she plopped down onto the ground and began to dig through her bag for a rice ball and water. Wolfing down all the contents in her hand she began to hide within the bushes among the large trees and dozed off until the morning.

Nightmares' began to plague her mind once she fell into the dark abyss known as sleep.  
The guilty conscience of leaving Konohagakure for good. The guilty thoughts of leaving her 'friends'. The terror of her father's cold, glaring eyes.  
The rising horror of soon being chased down for her abrupt departure; and possible betrayal.

* * *

_Hiashi stood above Hinata as she kneels before him in a pleading manner." I-I'm sorry! Please! D-don't h-hurt me anymore... I-I did wrong a-and a-angered you! I-I won't d-do i-it again..."_ _Listening carefully and hearing nothing, she began to lift her head up to look at her father once more. A grizzly sight to behold as her father gave her a toothy grin and crazed eyes. Veins forming around his eyes as he looked down at Hinata with a cruel and sadistic gaze. In his twitching hands he held a butchers' knife over his head; ready to strike at any moment.  
His mouth opening, forming words that sounded twisted and crazed " You will never live up to the name. You have no place in this world. Your existence is such a waste." Not before bringing down the knife he spoke once more, "May death bring you more pain and suffering." _

_Holding her head in a defensive position and kneeling on the floor, Hinata began to scream, the psychological pain enveloping her body as she felt her head being cut halfway. Eyes closed, she opened them again and noticed that she was lying on the ground. Looking up she found all of her 'friends' surrounding her. Their lazy, yet feral smiles and hateful eyes glaring down at her._

_"Disgusting! Leave already!", " Nobody wants you! Die already!", " You're such a drag... You literally drag everyone down. Begone.", " A Hyuuga that can't even fight properly? What a joke! Should've just killed her right at birth!" Everyone, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino, Sakura- everyone._  
_Holding her head once more, tears began to threaten her eyes as she felt the kicks being thrown at her. The obscenities, the pain, the hate. Soon, she felt her leg being torn off herself. Looking down she sees Akamaru gnawing and tearing at her leg. A fierce, feral face grazing his once loveable appearance._  
_Moans of pain turning into sobs, sobs turning into screams, screams that were ignored. Hinata began to kick and swat at the dog, begging for him to stop. Within the midst of begging she began to feel the pain of her leg ripping away from her body. The dog dragging it away and devouring it with monstrous bites._  
_Lying down on her back again once more she began to feel bugs crawling on her. Looking up again she stares in horror as Shino removes his trench coat and glasses. Dark eyes with white pupils and a feral, toothy grin that could turn any stomach. Barking commands for his bugs to envelope her body; to destroy and devour her from the inside out; slowly and painfully. Unable to move she felt her body being invaded and eaten by the bugs. Entering her body and nestling in it cozily. Her whole body being torn from inside out and the bugs spreading throughout her body._  
_Hours passed within the new pain. Soon she began to feel bugs crawling up her mouth, lungs, and into her brain. Scraping and eating away at her eyeballs. Through all the screaming she was able to hear " May death bring you more pain and suffering."_

* * *

Hinata shot up with her eyes wide open. Reaching up to her face she felt the dry tears that had coated her face. Looking down she noticed dents on her body and looked over to her sleeping spot. Rocks. A large amount of rocks that had been protruding her skin since she slept. A bunch of painful, sharp, rocks.  
Looking at her leg, Hinata began to ponder if this was the best decision. Nobody loved her, so why was she feeling this way? Loneliness? Fear? Maybe, but she soon put on a stoic face and began to gather her things and began to travel onward. Every step she began to shake off the numbness and pain that her leg and body felt. Every step she began to feel braver. Every step, she took to furthering herself from Konoha.  
Never looking back. It was her shinobi way, and nobody can change that. Decisions making is a risk. Being born into a world where everyone fought for power and dominance; everything was a risk, so why not take a chance and make a change?  
Train to better yourself, physically, and mentally. Become stronger and never back down. Give it your all and defend for what you believe in.

Yes, that was Hinata's way. And it will stay that way.


	3. Determination is Motivation

Once Hinata was able to shake off the numbing feelings within her legs she began to pick up the pace slowly. Activating her byakugan to check the perimeter, she spotted a nearby stream. With a sigh of relief she dragged herself to the desired location. The thought of taking a nice bath after sleeping on dirt and rocks eased her mind instantly.  
Finally reaching the stream she began to walk towards several trees. Stashing away her bag and making her way back to the stream that was closest to her hidden items, she began to shed her clothes, jumping into the cold river with her panties and bra on.  
No way would she want to be found and running away with no clothing on.

Once in, she felt the cold water hit her body instantly and felt a series of goosebumps break-out all over her body. Carefully checking the perimeter once more she dipped her head under the water and held her breathe. The icy feeling soon subsiding, she brought her head up the surface once more and began to rake her fingers through her indigo hair thoroughly; tugging lightly at the knots that began to undo themselves and scrubbing out all the dirt and grime.  
Soon taking her hands and splashing water all over her body and rubbing at her skin roughly, making sure to get every part of her body as clean as possible.  
"_Pretty hard to do if you forget to pack some shampoo and soap._" Hinata sighed. Nonetheless, clean was clean. "_I need to think my plans through more thoroughly..." _sighing once again. Pulling herself up out of the stream she began to retreat to the confines of the tall trees, taking off her wet clothing and wringing out her wet lingerie's. Folding them carefully, she packed them into her duffel bag and pulled out a new set of lingerie along with her navy blue mesh and black cargoes.  
Slipping on her clothing instantly Hinata pulled out a bottle of water and took a large swig from it before placing it back into her bag. Breaking out into a run again she made her way to the Fire country boarder. It was only a few more miles, only just a few more miles.

The feeling of independence began to plague her mind again. Adrenaline coursed through her veins.  
She can finally be free. Free from all the torture and pain she has suffered.  
Just a few more miles...

That is until Hinata heard shouts and screams from behind. Looking back she saw a squad of 3 anbu members charging straight at her.  
"_Great, let the chaos begin. To track me down and to bring me back to that hell hole_..." Hinata thought. Anger and fear began to rise in her chest again. There was no way she was going back. Not now, not ever. Today the pain stops. The fear and constant berating. The hate.

" Halt! Do not move any further! Any signs of escape will cause the use of brute force!" yelled an anbu in a crows mask.

"Hyuuga-sama! Come back here!" another yelled wearing a rabbit mask.

"Don't let her get away!" the last one wearing a cows mask shouted.

Hinata narrowed her eyes and began to set chakra into her feet, running at full speed. Activating her byakugan she sensed that she was getting farther and farther away from them.

Realization of her resistance caused the anbu to pick up the speed and began to throw various weapons at her. Screaming for her to stop and drop everything she had, she couldn't help but feel that she needed to push herself farther. To get away more, to want her freedom.

Hinata began to make a beeline for her destination, in hopes to shake off her pursuers, but failed desperately. Determination set in her mind, she hadn't realized that a kunai had hit her shoulder, causing her to yelp in pain, but to keep moving forward. Pressing more chakra into her legs she began to run at a faster pace, finally making a straight line towards her destination.

Soon she felt 3 more kunais plunge into her back; falling over with a bewildered and pained face. Her face planted face down into the dirt, she looked up and began to crawl desperately, trying to get away.  
Once the anbu caught up the anbu with the rabbit mask and cow mask began to pick her up.  
The anbu with the crow mask stood before her, " You are under arrest for the attempt for desertion of Konohagakure. We will take you into custody and you will be questioned. Do not show any signs of resistance any further or we will have to use brute force."

Hinata looked down and began sob to herself quietly.  
Was her freedom really gone? Did she have no hope? Is this the end for her? Will she live a life of suffering?  
Looking down at her feet she began to feel the kunais being pulled out from her back and felt the tingling sensation of her wounds repairing. She looked up again to see that the one clad in the rabbit mask was healing her. Once done she rubbed a healing ointment onto the previous open wounds and backed away slowly with the cow masked anbu.

" Do you have any idea what you're doing, Hyuuga? You are to be the heiress of your clan and out of no where you get up and decide to act like a deserter?" The cow masked one barked out.  
" A heiress that is running away from home? You truly are a disgrace to the Hyuuga name." spoke the crow masked anbu.

Hinata began to hold back her sobs. Hate and rage began to rise in her chest. How dare they speak to her in that way? She had done nothing but good to these people. Helped them with nothing in return.

The rabbit anbu stared at the shaking form of the young Hyuuga, feeling sorrow and pity for the young girl. The pressure of being a heiress and having to please everyone must have been stress.  
The crow stood in front of her once more and began to speak once more  
" We shall head back and escort you to the Hokage tower. You will be dea-" the crow uttered before Hinata kicked him in the privates and punching him in the stomach. He fell over and laid face down on the floor groaning in pain. The other anbu members stood and stared in disbelief and shock.

"D-don't... don't underestimate.. m-me! Y-you know nothing of me...! You have no r-right to tell me w-who I am!"

Before they could do anything she snatched back up her duffel bag and weapons and punched out the cow masked anbu before breaking into a run to her destination.  
The rabbit anbu stood and stared at Hinata, stretching out her hand, but pulling back and watched her retreating form. A smirk spreading across her face under her mask.  
She stared until she heard the groans of her comrades on the ground. Staring back down at them she picked both of them up and dragged them back to Konoha; without looking back.

Hinata pushed her legs to the limit, panting heavily and making sure to keep her senses sharp. Looking back she noticed the rabbit anbu staring at her until reaching to her comrades and dragging them away back to the village.  
Slowing down, she began to breathe and relieve her aching legs. Sighing and getting a good 10 mile distance between her and the anbu squad, she began to walk once more. Not stopping to look back, but looked forward to her future.

Her face fell into a dreamy state before she began to sprint once more; not caring about the screaming of her legs to take a rest. No, there won't be any rest for a while. The day has just begun and she was already feeling free. And she was not going to let go of that.

Fate has finally allowed her happiness and freedom, and she would not let that slip in between her fingers.


	4. Legendary bonding

It had been hours since Hinata had been running; already dark. Her legs screaming for her to stop and rest, but she kept going. Soon giving into exhaustion and sure that she had passed the fire boarder long ago by 210 miles, she began to run slower till she started to fast walk, quickly turning into a slow walk. She began to feel her legs ache more than ever.

"_ Definitely not skipping leg day this week," _Hinata laughed to herself.

Sweat drenched her clothes and her skin. She wiped her hands clean before running it across her forehead to rid of the excess water. Closing her eyes, she stood there and held her head up and listened carefully for running water. Silence enveloped her besides the chirping of insects and scurrying animals. Soon she began to hear a soft sound of running water from her left. Snapping her eyes open she made her way to the running water with wobbly legs.  
The thought of cleaning herself up from all the dust she has collected dug its way into her thoughts and she began to sigh in pleasure.  
Soon spotting a clearing, she finds the stream. The moonlight shadow glistening on the crystal water. The sound of bugs and animals surrounding the area began to calm her mind.  
Maybe a bath would be better in the morning. No point in taking a dip now if you're going to become dirty again when you wake up.

Looking around once more she found a small cave just enough for one person to fit and was hiding very well behind large trees and bushes.  
As she walked into the cave, she gathered the wood that laid about and began to bunch it all together and started a fire. The soft glow and warmth radiating from the small fire allowed her to sigh in content. Setting her bag down, she pulled out her dirty clothes and walked to the stream.  
Her clothing matted in dirt and grime and sweat. Hinata cringed at the thought of having to run in stinky and disgusting clothes.  
Once she made it to the stream she bent down and rolled up her sleeves. Looking down she saw her face grazed with dirt, sweat, and exhaustion. Sighing to herself again she dipped her clothing into the cool water and began to scrub vigorously- turning every pocket inside out and making sure there was no dirt inside; running her hands through her fur hoodie to make sure there was no dirt within every crevice, as well as knots, scrubbing her pants with much effort, and last but not least, her lingerie's that seemed to wreak with a sweaty smell.  
Hinata grimaced at the fact that she could produce such stink; again causing her to scrub at her clothing again viciously.

Pulling up her clothing from the stream, she rung out and whipped the clothing for at least 5 minutes to make sure it's not too dry. Bringing it back to the small cave she laid her clothing outside on large rocks, making sure to hide it, but obtain much wind as possible.  
Soon retreating back into the cave she heard a low growl. Startled, Hinata pulled out a kunai and began to look around. Looking around the cave with her Byakugan she saw nothing and deactivated her Byakugan and sat down next to the fire. Clearing her sleeping spot from the rocks she soon laid down.  
Her stomach growling loudly, she reached over to the bag until something jumped from out of it.

Sitting up quickly and crawling back a few feet she noticed that it was a dog like creature. In it's mouth it carried a rice ball and began to devour it. The poor girl was scared out of her wits, but soon reached over and grabbed her bag quickly, placing it on the opposite side of her. Staring at the creature in curiosity and fascination she reached forward, but the little thing stopped its chewing and let out a low growl and small barks.

It was a beautiful and unique creature: Blue skin that looked to represent scales, fur that stood on its ends and surrounded it's neck in a protective manner; beginning from it's neck all the way down to it's humongous tail that had been covered in spikes. A glow of electric blue when it stretched out its muscular limbs that seemed to have been trained on a daily basis, 2 daggers that poked outwards of its large claws on every limb. Two large horns protruding from the top of it's head along with 2 other horns on each side hidden right under the other larger ones. 2 more horns that pointed out straight forward from its jaws. Ears that represented a demon. Eyes that glowed a soft yellow. Its snout, a dark brown color. Its face covered in a large quantity of spikes that pointed outwards, its upper and lower jaw seemed to represent teeth, but with closer observation you would be able to see the white glowing canines that hid behind the jaw structure.  
It was a very beautiful, but sinister creature to behold. A true being built for preying.  
A beautiful demon.

Hinata had read of something like this; said to have existed thousands of years ago. A being that can control thunder at whim and is very agile and dexterous, but mistaken to be slow due to its brute appearance. Very intelligent for its species. Quite small as a pup, but grows to a whopping 5 meters tall and 20 feet wide. A being so powerful that when enraged or threatened it would turn into a more darker and sinister color of red, grey, and black that would soon be covered in a murderous aurora of red thunder that would deal a larger amount of damage than its usual attack. Highly dangerous and territorial that could tear down its enemies within an instant and is able to live within any type of environment. A creature that can live up to the same amount of years as a normal human. Said to have been wiped out from a meteorite those many years ago.  
A jinouga: the thunder wolf wyvern of the monster hunting era. How did it survive?

As Hinata shook her head from thought, she noticed the little pup looking up at her. Its eyes holding caution and fear. They both stared at one another till she heard the soft grumble coming from the poor things stomach, and soon hers began to follow. Reaching over to her duffel bag she pulled out 2 more rice balls and a bento box.  
Ripping open the plastic wrapped food she placed it down near the thunder wolf and watched as it began to sniff at the food and took a careful bite out of the thing. As soon as it knew it was safe to eat, it began to devour its food quickly and whimpered for another; causing Hinata to giggle to herself. Soon setting down the bento box it eyed the food once more and sniffed again before devouring it as well. Making its way to Hinata's lap and cuddling with her affectionately, rolling around a few times, allowing Hinata to see that it's under belly was a sandy color that when stretched it glowed a electric blue as well; also noticing that it was a he due to accidentally spotting his private area.

She reached down and petted the legendary creature. He was soft and warm and looked to be rather thin compared to what she has read about his species. Poor thing must not have eaten in a while.  
Hinata quickly ate her rice ball before pulling out a bottle of water and began to drink it, causing the pup to look up at her curiously before realizing its thirst. Looking down she pulled the water away and held it up to the creatures mouth and tilted the bottle upwards to enable the wolf to drink. It guzzled the water down instantly and let out a small burp before yawning slowly.

Hinata began to pull the pup from her lap and set it down gently, and laid down on her side. Closing her eyes she felt the soft brush of fur and opened her eyes once more to see the beautiful creature snuggling closely against her, soon letting out a soft snort before drifting into sleep.

Hinata smiled to herself inwardly before drifting off to her own pleasant dream land.  
No nightmares came. She had finally found a companion (a legendary one at that) that would always stay by her side.


	5. Supply run and Discovery

**Hello everyone. I'm very happy that most of you enjoy my story so far. I'm new to this so I'll be trying different fonts that I've found throughout other fanfictions I have read.**

**So far I've mashed together Attack On Titan, Naruto, and Monster Hunter and I'm very sorry if I'm taking my time to get to the good part, I'm just a very detailed person and I want you to visualize what I'm seeing. The story may become longer and longer after a while, so please bare with me! If you're enjoying my stories so far, please leave a review! **

**Again, thank you all for reading my first ever fanfiction! I hope that I can make you more! - Bleeding Wonder**

* * *

The morning light penetrated the thick bushes that soon enveloped Hinata in a warm embrace. Blinking a couple of times before opening her eyes completely she began to rub the sleep from her eyes and looked over to see that her new companion was still asleep.

Getting up carefully as to not wake him she began to walk out of the cave and looked over to the large rocks that had held her clothing. Squeezing the material lightly she felt that it was cold, but dry.

As Hinata began to pick up everything she heard the slight pattering of paws and a small yap. Turning around she found her small companion running towards her with his tongue lolled to the side. Once at the feet of Hinata he began jumping upwards towards her, motioning for her to pick him up. Hinata giggled to herself and cradled him within her arms. With everything in her arms she began to walk back into the cave and set the clothes back into the bag, folding them as neatly as possible.

While packing she heard the slightest of a whimper. Turning once again she looked down at the pup staring straight back at her. Silence overcame them both before a loud growl came from his stomach. Realization hit her and she smiled at jinouga for a moment and turned back to her bag before pulling out a rice ball and unwrapping it and setting it on the floor. Everything was silent besides the chewing and swallowing of the rice ball being devoured and the sudden burp he had released.

Looking over her shoulder once more she smiled brightly at him before taking off her clothes and cradling the thunder wolf once more in a secure manner. Walking out of the cave she neared the flowing river and set him down again. He sat down and watched as Hinata took careful steps into the cold water and began to rinse her hair carefully and thoroughly along with her body. Jinouga sat up once more and began to yap at her. Hinata turned around and watched him put his small paws into the water and drawing back quickly before a cold shiver broke out.

Hinata grinned wider as she picked up the thunder wolf and pulled him into the water with her. The glare of the century should have been award to him, because he gave her a look of fear and betrayal. Cradling him once more within her arms she placed small kisses on the top of his head and allowed him to slowly adjust to the cool water.

Finally warming up to the feeling, Jinouga dipped his head under the water and came back up quickly before giving a happy bark. Hinata held him carefully, but firmly and taught him to doggy paddle. She felt the tiny kicks of his paws hitting and splashing the water into her face, laughing loudly. After about 30 minutes he began to squirm from her grip and started to paddle and float around her.

Hinata soon scrubbed her body once more before scooping up Jinouga and scrubbing at every part of his body. He squirmed and whimpered and snarled and whined, but to no avail, he was to be cleaned. Using one arm she held him firmly and used another to cup small amounts of water before pouring it all on him and running her fingers through his soft fur, scraping at the dirt and knots that soon had undone themselves. She reached behind his ears and horns, making sure to scratch lightly to rid of any other type of unwanted residue.

Once done she began to climb out of the river along with Jinouga. Jinouga began to shake himself fervently before trotting along side Hinata while she began drying herself off as much as possible. Ringing out her wet under garments as much as possible, she placed them back in the bag and pulled out a rice ball for herself and Jinouga. Sliding the bag back onto her arm she placed the food right in Jinouga's mouth. Both ate in silence until Hinata finished first.

"Are you ready to set course for our new life, Jinouga?" Hinata looked down at the thunder pup that looked up at her with gleaming eyes and began to feast on the food faster before swallowing it whole and coughing a bit before happily yipping at her side.

From their peaceful walk, they broke out into a jog, then a full-on sprint.  
Laughter and barking was heard throughout their entire journey. Nothing was going to stop them now; this was their future and they were to bond.

"_Kiba would never believe that I found a legend!" _Hinata thought to herself before realizing what situation she was in. Happiness turned into pure sadness, but was quickly replaced with determination and joy.

People of the past were what made her actions today, and she doesn't regret it one bit. Life goes on; losing friends and making new ones. Experiencing something new and learn from your mistakes.

First things first: Getting her hands on a map and some supplies.

* * *

After hours of walking Jinouga had fallen asleep inside of her bag, snugged cozily in the clothes and hidden within them in case she was to be caught and searched. She soon spotted a small light before her. Activating her byakugan she noticed it was a small village. Excitement and relief ran through her body as she firmly gripped her bag and made a run towards the village.

Once within bounds she began to explore the market place and saw a small boutique. Making her way inside she felt a blast of cold air and shook with the sudden hit, but reveled in it quickly. A long day of running that decided to make the sun more blazing just wouldn't cut it for poor Hinata. Waking from her thought she began to browse the clothing towards the register she held in her hands a trench coat with a hood, 2 outfits, 2 sandals, and a larger, 2 strapped backpack. The clerk woman eyed her before stating the price.  
" $87.32. Are you with anyone, kid? You shouldn't be wandering around here yourself."  
Hinata pulled out a hundred dollar bill, "N-no. I-I'm on a solo mission r-r-right now..." The woman snorted before putting her items in a bag and giving it to her along with the change.  
" You got some balls, kid. I wouldn't even travel alone." The clerk said, smiling down at Hinata. Blushing slightly Hinata bowed her head quickly and made her way out the store.

As she wandered the streets again she began to feel something moving in her bag and heard small yips. Opening the bag slightly there stood a happy Jinouga with his tail wagging quickly from side to side and sending Hinata a big toothy grin that would be considered more scary than cute. Hinata began to pet at him as he went back into the bag and pulled out a rice ball, whimpering. Smiling down at him she ripped open the bag and took one half while giving the other to him. He laid back down and began to chew and tear at the rice ball before sticking his head out and staring at the various stands and stores.

Finishing her rice ball, there stood a small bookshop. As she entered the store she stared in awe at the amount of books that covered the shelves. Passing each isle she stopped at a lane that held a variety of books for shinobi education. Books were stacked upon one another: Basic to advance Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu, medical scrolls that came with a cook book that could increase health and stamina, combat scrolls, chakra release, kekkei genkai education, elemental usage, self learning martial arts- EVERYTHING.

Hinata began to carry piles of books up to the counter. There, the elderly clerk stared in astonishment. Running back and forth was a little girl that was practically buying every book off the isle. After about 10 minutes, there stood books that piled up to at least 2 feet, covering the whole desk.  
"A-ano... I-I would like t-to purchase th-these books p-please..." Hinata asked in embarrassment, fidgeting with her fingers.  
The clerk looked back down at her and smiled " Of course, but what do you plan to do with all this?" Hinata thought to herself for a moment before replying, " I-I don't w-want to b-be weak a-anymore... I w-want to be s-someone strong and k-kind. I want t-to help others."  
Staring at her in awe the clerk smiled once again and nodded before checking them out.  
"Well, you've purchased... 328 books. And that totals up to... $1,378.57."  
She soon pulled out her money and began to count up the total amount. Placing it on the counter the man looked to have almost passed out before Hinata pulled him back to reality.  
"I-is there a-any s-stage carriers here...? If so, can you tell me h-how much they are...?"  
The man gladly instructed her of the carriers around his village and told her that the best and fastest ranges to approximately $1,000.  
Hinata laid down $1,050 and asked the man to call for one. He soon turned away and made a call for the carrier.  
Hinata began to look around the store once more and noticed very old and weathered books that seemed a bit tattered and covered in leather. Walking up to them she noticed on the cover it showed of a man that seemed to be 15 meters tall and a smaller man that stood at a mere 6 feet. Both stood near a building. It was labeled "Titan" and seemed to talk of its body function and anatomy. Taking all the books that varied in the "Titan" category she stumbled upon books that seemed to speak of the Monster Hunter Era. Wobbling over to the books she grazed her hand across the surface before landing on a book with big bold letters that wrote out: " Monster Hunter: Wyvern Encyclopedia"

Making her way back to the register she set the books on top of the counter.  
" A-ano... I'm sorry... I-I would like to p-purchase these as- as well..."  
The clerk looked back at her and smiled, "These are on the house. Please, keep them in good condition. These are the very last of its kind."  
Hinata stared wide eyed before bowing repeatedly, "O-Oh! Thank you... s-so much! I-I will!"  
The elderly man looked at her once more, "The carrier shall be here within an hour. Would you like some help with packaging this cargo? Seems like you're preparing for a long journey."

Hinata smiled a real smile, blushing lightly. This is the first time someone has ever shown her compassion and appreciation.

"A-ah, yes. Please. T-thank you very much, for your kindness... A-and yes! I-I'm g-going to t-train myself to be the t-the best shinobi I-I can be! Uhm... I-I'll return within an h-hour! I-I need to purchase more stuff! A-again, thank you!"

Hinata placed her books back into the crate and kept the titan one in hand, reading about their ways of preying and how they were a menace to society. Eating humans for the pleasure, instead of hunger. Interesting. Regenerative body parts, couldn't die unless cut at the nape of the neck. Varying in different shapes and sizes, some even labeled as aberration classes that would show more signs of intelligence than others. Some even created a type of serum that enabled normal humans to transform into these titans.  
Eyes widening in more interest, she began to flip through the pages frantically, but found no instructions. Why would anyone want to share that type of information anyways? Sighing to herself inwardly she read on.

Hinata began to think to herself, what if she could have that power? The Titan's power. A being that is nearly immortal.  
Yes... what if she could create such a thing?  
She'll have to find out for herself.  
She would have to... experiment. She did need to learn how to make medicines and antidotes after all.

Taking risks is what makes life exciting, isn't it?


	6. Take off!

Hinata began to browse the market once more, soon coming across a small clinical store. Stepping inside she took in the sight.  
White walls and grey tiled flooring with a strong tonic smell that made the store seem like it was a hospital.  
Walking down every isle she began to shovel in large amounts of medical to antidotes, syringes to surgical tubes, volatile to acidic chemicals, pill bottles, medical herbs and books- EVERYTHING.

Walking to the counter she paid a sum of $1,763.89 and quickly dispatched the money to the salesman who gaped and bowed to her repeatedly.  
She soon dropped off all the supplies at the bookstore before exiting it again and wandering the bazaar once more.

Jinouga soon popped his head out once more before yipping and tugging at Hinata to look in his direction. Looking over she saw a large super market and began to make great haste towards the store.  
Being greeted with a gust of A/C once more she soon grabbed a cart and began to pick out a variety of ingredients. Strolling down every isle and butchery she grabbed meats marbled meats consisting of chicken, turkey, pork, and beef as well as a variety of flavorful herbs and spices and breads. Pulling up to the register with at least 3 carts of food she was totaled to $2,657.87 worth of grocery items. People stared in shock as to what a single girl would do with so much food. Paying for her items she soon walked out with 3 employees who dropped off her items at the bookstore as instructed.

Taking one more look around she stopped by a blacksmith's shop. It looked to be a bit run down and on the bad part of town. Stepping inside she felt the intense heat radiating from the very back of the dimly lit store behind a door.  
Ringing the bell Hinata called out, "A-ahh... excuse me...? I-I'd like to buy something... please."  
Soon a burly looking man that seemed to be around 40 with a tanned skin, smokey eyes, and a bald head came tumbling in from the back room.  
"Hello there lil miss. What can I do for ya?" he spoke in a scratchy, deep voice.  
"Oh, I-I'd like... like... 10 kunais... 50 explosive senbons... 20 explosive tags... and a... longsword... i-if you have one?"

The man looked down at her in surprise. " Well, that's an awful lot! And A longsword you say? Why, I haven't heard of one of those in a long time! That's quite a weapon you want there, missy. Whatcha need it for?"  
As soon as the man said that Jinouga began to growl and bark at the man, who stared in astonishment and disbelief.  
" W-why, miss! What you got there...? That's a Jinouga innit? How... how'd you get it?"  
Hinata soon explained to him of how she found him and the man listened with great amusement and patience.

"Oh, so that's how you learned of a longsword... Luckily for you I got the very last one! Or at least I hope so... Anyway, you know, this place use to be a Monster Hunter village? Yessir-ey. A thriving place once, anyway... give me a minute!"  
The man soon retreated to the back of his shop.  
Clear sounds of crashing and mumbling could be heard and soon after 20 minutes he came back with all her desired equipments and a very demonic looking longsword.

"This longsword was passed down in my family. From generation to generation; ever since the wyverns became extinct. This weapon brought down monsters that were bigger than 2 villages put together."

Hinata grazed her hand against the casing and handle, pulling out the blade.  
It was a double blade; conjoined from the handle until parting ways to the very top. The blade starting at a crimson color that seemed to weather some that soon faded into a charcoal black. The handle embroidered in what seemed to be bones and scales that's wrapped securely with a red and black gauze with 2 horns jutting outwards.

"I-it's s-so... beautiful..." Hinata stated, "H-how much is it...?" Staring back up at the man who gave her a gentle smile.

"I'll give you the sword for free lil miss. You seem to be going on some sort of conquest. Like a Monster Huntin' conquest. I bet it'll be of some use to ya. The other weapons will total up to about... $356."

Hinata nodded her head fervently before placing the money on the counter.  
"T-Thank you! I'll t-take v-very good care of it! I- I promise! I won't... let you down!"  
Hinata soon waved her goodbye to the man and exited the store after Jinouga jumped from his spot and began to bark and yip at the man and wagging his tail constantly, causing the older male to smile and wave back to her.  
"Good luck!"

* * *

As she reached the bookstore, she spotted the carrier. It was a large wagon with 2 black stallions at the front. A man sat on the bench as the elderly clerk finished packing up the rest of the items. Carrying the longsword in one hand and still holding the bag she soon reached the old man and bowed to him gratefully.  
"Thank you... for... all the help!" Hinata said hesitantly before fidgeting with her fingers.  
The old man patted her head and smiled, "No, child. Thank you for giving me hope that there's still people out there willing to learn and explore."

Boarding the coach, she threw on her trench coat and hoodie and soon the old man gave her a map of the whole country. Muttering her thank you's once again the carrier soon departed and Hinata looked back to wave at the old man, and watched as he waved back. Soon fading into nothing but a light blur.

"Where to miss?"

Hinata opened her map and dragged her finger across it until she found a clear point titled "Uncharted area."

"This place please. I-I would like to go there."  
The man eyed the map, "That'll take 3 days top, you okay with that?"  
Hinata nodded her head and the journey began. Jinouga soon crawled out of his living area and padded onto Hinata's lap again while digging under the clothing and making a couple of circles before settling down and let out a light snort before dozing off. Hinata soon petted him passionately.

They were really going to start now. Nothing will stop them. The whole world is ready to be explored and she's just as eager to get out there and follow her dreams.


	7. It begins now

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

Time passed as Jinouga and I had set out to travel, along with their coach. It's been 2 days now, and we're so close to our destination. We had become friends with the coach. His name's Jun. A very nice man, seemed to be around his late 20's and early 30's. We stopped by multiple villages and watched multiple shows and acts. Jun's a lively man and spoke fondly of his wife and kids. When it came around to my life, I stayed quiet until I could change the topic. Our friendship grew significantly that I even introduced Jinouga to him. He was a bit frightened at first, but soon enjoyed the pup.

Today we came across a concert. Her name was Mika Kobayashi, a famous singer that was known throughout the land. She was a beauteous woman, she had a short bob cut that seemed seemed too perfect and her eyes were a large, yet captivating brown. Her voice carried at a deep feminine baritone voice that seemed to carry on and can get your blood rushing. We stopped by and watched in awe as she sang 'Bios' and 'Shingeki No Kyojin'. It stunned me that she knew so much of these Titans. I had to get back there and ask her how she knows of these.

When I approached her after her concert she was drenched in sweat. She looked my way and gave me a weird look before walking off. I tried to follow, but her guards caught me. I struggled but couldn't get through, so I yelled to her, "Please!... Tell me... H-how do you k-now so much of the Titans..?" She froze in her steps and slowly turned around. Her eyes wide with astonishment and fear. She ordered the guards to free me and gestured me into her room, thus locking it quickly.

She looked me over before cautiously asking, " How do you know about the Titans? What do you want?"  
I sighed and sat down on the soft couch. " I-I bought a book about them. It's apparently the last one and it tells me of these giant humanoids that would devour humans out of pleasure. So... h-how do you know them...?"

She sighed and sat next to me. Regret and fear floating in her eyes. " I am... one of them. I was a titan shifter that had lost control of my titan form."  
I stared like a doe caught in head lights. " Are you still one? O-oh... It must've been tough... H-how did you survive?"  
She looked down at her hands, " I don't know. I've been roaming the area for thousands of years. When I woke up I was found on the ground by these 'shinobies.' I still feel and look the same after all I've been through, but after I was released, I began to age again."  
I began to take mental notes. This would definitely help me on my research.  
"S-so... you retained your youth by... encasing yourself within... the... body?" I had to pick my words carefully or else she'd become suspicious.

Another sigh. "Yeah, it was bad. I didn't know where I was at. I don't know what happened to my friends or family. The last thing I remember was being scooped up by one and being eaten."  
This woman was crazy. How can you still be alive if you were eaten? I waited some more before she caught on.  
" I was injected with the serum that enabled me to become a shifter. I couldn't remember anything after I got that serum. All my memories were practically wiped besides what they told me my purpose was as a host."

I wanted to ask her so badly on how she obtained it, but I had to wait, I need to know more before I could ask.  
"It.. was lonely. In that body. I was angry that I had been given such a burden to myself, and I went crazy. I could see everything, but... I couldn't control myself. I was always hungry. I didn't eat the animals, but the humans. They tasted good. Their screams made them more delicious. It hurt though when they tried cutting me down. It hurt when they would cut off my head or my limbs, but I enjoyed it. The pain was so... pleasuring. They would cry when I took their beloved ones and watch in fear and agony as I pulled their loved ones apart every so slowly. The children were the best... their tears and cries for help just made them irresistible. I was lost in it all and I couldn't control it. I roamed the earth for centuries, until I somehow made it out of the body and landed here. I started new and it felt great. I hated my old life... but the songs were ever lasting. The music was something I could never forget."

I listened with so much eagerness and anticipation, I hoped she didn't notice. Luckily, she didn't.  
"I-is it true that you could never die... unless... you were cut out of the neck?" She closed her eyes in thought.  
"... Yeah. We're practically immortal, but also vulnerable. Titan bodies are like humans. You need a brain to think and move. We would regenerate though."  
It was time for the question.  
"... D-do you... h-happen to know the recipe for the serum...?"  
She looked at me in shock like why would I want to know of something so terrifying and horrific.  
"You want to become one, don't you? Become one with the monster inside of you..."  
I thought for a moment before slowly nodding my head. "I-I want to become a whole person... I-I need to face my fears and learn to... accept it all."  
She sighed again and stood up. I thought she was going to leave, but she walked to a small trunk that looked to be Victorian style with 3 women carved into it that looked to be royal. I heard her mumbling incoherent things and the shuffling of clothes.  
She pulled out some really tattered papers that looked like they could break almost any minute now.

" I got the papers... er... recipe. It really is a "recipe" though. I stole it from the creators and when I did all it gave me were recipes for foods."  
She handed it to me and I just stared at it. There was something odd about it. Some letters in the middle of words were capitalized.  
A subliminal message? Maybe.  
"If I may... can I have it...? I-I think I can figure it out..."  
She quirked an eyebrow before smiling and waving me off. "Yeah, go ahead. That thing isn't of any use to me anymore. I don't want to live that life again, but please use it for the good of things."  
I nodded and thanked her repeatedly. When I was about to leave I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and in her hand she gave me a small recorder. In it was "Shingeki No Kyojin." She smiled at me "It's named after the great war we had against the Titans. I want you to take it."  
I took it graciously and bowed before her, and leaving. I folded the paper carefully and placed it within my pockets. As I walked out Jinouga jumped on me and yipped and tugged until I would fond over him like always.  
He's grown on me and I've loved him since I first set my eyes on him. Luck was on my side when I found such a rarity and fitting companion.  
Jun asked me how my meeting went and I replied with the same 'Good.'  
And so we set out again.

* * *

Within 6 hours we've finally reached our destination. We came to a stop and it was a very beautiful sight to behold. The area was just off the coast, a beautiful scene of the ocean surrounded by bulky mountains towering around the seashore and leaving a small entrance for water to come in and out and thick, luscious green forestry that can easily camouflage the area. Wide enough space to train and grow crops and to build a house. A very good place to hide against a storm. All we needed to do now was build a home. A large one. Supply runs would be easy as a village was located only 30 miles out and in between Taki and Oto country.

Jun was nice enough to stay and help build.

We decided to make it out of some of the rubble and wood that laid around. It was going to be connected to the mountain basis. I dug a hole along with Jinouga and Jun began to make the structure. He returned back to the village promising to come back and help once he got the necessary equipments.

He soon came back with more people and equipments. It took a month to build the house and I was ever so thankful. It was a 2 story house with a very cozy feeling that had 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a large kitchen and living room, also adding a small fire place within each room of the house. They even made another den for Jinouga for when he became too big that he'd need an easier and a lab underground for my research and studies. They all gave me a piece of furniture and appliance, someone even sent me a boat with some casting nets and fishing rods.  
For a small village they sure have money... or maybe they have very skillful craftsmen.

They treated me like family. They're the only ones that knows of Jinouga and my secrets; my soon to be experiments and training. I love them. They're the first to show me affection and kindness.

"T-thank you all... for... h-helping me. I-I d-don't want to t-take all your things... I-I don't know h-how to repay you all for your... kindness..."

It made me happy when they were smiling at me and telling me I was a brave girl for doing this. They would keep my secret at all cost, and I would always protect them when they're in need of help. I will make them all proud and show them I am a strong person.

Everyone began to leave after helping me move the furniture around. It felt good. Living on my own. I placed all my clothes into my wardrobe and walked back down the stairs. Jinouga sat curled up on the plush couch before whining for food. I was starting to get hungry too, so we both got up and I made some steak and bacon.  
Some real meat.

We sat back down at the fire place and ate quietly. Soon after we curled up with one another on the couch as I pulled a blanket on and watched the fire burning and crackling. I listened to Jinouga's slow breathing as I began to lul myself to sleep.

Today marks the day of my training, physically and mentally; along with my research. 


	8. So Cold

**Because I like to spoil Hinata with everything and it goes my way, so don't expect any real plot twists.**

* * *

It's been 5 years since I've left the village. I overcame my stuttering after people from the village came to and fro to keep me supplied. They informed me of the new heir of the Hyuuga clan. Hanabi.

The poor girl must carry the weight of my burden now, but I don't care. I've suffered enough to want to go back.

My training has improved significantly.

The first year I struggled to undermine the pain, it was everlasting. Everything was set to the highest standard, and there was no exception. The trees were as solid as a boulder and the mountains felt like they were made of steel and once a week every month I was left alone to fend for myself with Jinouga. a different terrain every time I had to keep pushing forward. We managed to survive due to Jinouga's hunting skills. He grew a lot over time, and so have I, but I needed to be the best shinobi there can be. I was bloody and bruised. I would break my bones sometimes when I trained because I didn't want to restrain myself. I needed to toughen up.

The second year was harder. We had made friends with certain people. We made good connections and we were able to go away and train with them. They were very powerful opponents and they kept my secrets as well. They helped me with my research. They weren't very lenient with me. It was good. They taught me different jutsus and told me of how I could enhance my kekkei genkai. They even taught me the reanimation jutsu. I enhanced the 64 palm gentle fist to a 360 hit. I had to endure the pain slowly to increase my stamina and health. They teared me apart and reassembled me to do it again, and again, literally. I was bruised, I was stabbed, I was sometimes amputated.  
They would make sure I was awake during the whole process; with no anesthetics. I felt the pain, and it hurt. It burned so much. I felt the blood oozing from my body. I heard it hitting the floor in globs and the smell of iron and copper.  
They made sure I watched them carefully when they would reattach my body. They showed me where to reconnect the nerves and how long to heal the wounds before it was completely healed. I didn't feel the pain as much anymore.  
They amputated my legs. They drilled holes into my knee caps and legs. I've never screamed so hard in my life, but I never begged for them to stop.  
They even ripped off my jaw and sewn it back on. They made sure to connect every nerve ever so carefully. When they were I would cry sometimes thinking this was a stupid idea, but then I remembered _them._

Those useless, excuse of shinobies. I had helped them when I spent my time there. I cared for them and loved them. And in return? I got nothing, but hate.  
So I grew to hate them as well. They didn't deserve my grace. They didn't deserve _my_ mercy.  
My hate was what fueled me to forget the pain. Soon they were done and my jaw felt brand new. I could feel the pain still surging through me, but I had full function over it.

These were the thoughts that allowed me to push on, to endure the pain and suffering.  
Jinouga was put through the same pain. My poor, poor Jinouga. His howls of pain were what kept me up and what made me more angry.  
They would saw off his spikes and his legs. They injected him with different items to allow him to regenerate.  
They once gave him a shot that put him in a near death experience and I thrashed and threw myself against anyone and I attacked them until the cured him. Once they did I calmed down again and they continued with our 'training.'  
They injected me with various chemicals.  
They didn't know jack squat, because I was the one with the recipe. I was to be the one to decode it, and I was going to take some of their equipment to help with my research.

Within the third year I was being sliced open while being hung upside down from a rafter and they left me there overnight, sometimes weeks. I was always light headed, but I felt all the pain. They would rip open my stomach and let it fall to the floor. I watched in fascination when they would let it hang sometimes.  
I grew to love the pain. The pain felt so... good. They broke me and reassembled me.

The only pain I didn't love was when I would be able to watch Jinouga go through his 'training'. He grew more and more. He stood at a great 2 meters. He became more masculine and demonic. He howled in pain and agony and I could barely watch. They forced him to conduct thunder waves and to electrocute himself. They cut off his tail and waited for about an hour before it was fully regenerated. They injected him with chemicals that enhanced his strength and stamina. They stabbed him and forced him to be buried alive under water or under the ground. They made him bleed and cry.  
He went out of control once and they had to tranquilize him.  
I would sit there in front of him, holding his head, rocking him back and forth and singing to him. His eyes would try and stay on me, but always fell asleep. We were there for each other. We loved each other and we would never separate. Not even after death.  
Every chance I get from training, I would take Jinouga out and play with him. It was rather hard considering that his jumping and running and barking would cause a small earthquake and the trees to tremble before him. Sometimes we retreat under a tree and he would sleep as I laid down on him and began to decipher the code.  
We showed true signs of happiness once together.

On the fourth year our training was nearing the end. Our bodies were bruised and matted with blood and dirt and scars.  
They said these scars would go away soon. Our last training consisted of us destroying a village. A village that was far off into the north pole that was said to be full of rogue ninjas that killed for pleasure. That reaped the poor and raped the women and ate the children. Cannibals  
We set off for it and once we reached there, we found nothing but men parading around dead bodies and bones. Looked like they caught a new batch. Jinouga stood high in the mountains and howled into the moon. Everyone stopped and looked up at the noise.

Jinouga stood in all his glory. Emitting an electric blue light and his eyes glowed a menacing yellow. His body now towering to 3 meters.  
He brought down electricity around him and howled once more.

This distraction allowed me to take down 5 of the men. They fell one at a time as I stabbed them in the head. One managed to maneuver away from me unknowingly and I stabbed him in the shoulder. He screamed and everyone turned towards me. Huge mistake. I pulled out the blade and took my fighting stance. They surrounded me.

"Man, look at her... She looks so good to fuck and eat. I want her eyes." One man said, and they soon began to chant for 'food', and arguing against one another on what body part they got. Disgusting.  
Soon they lunged at me and began to attack. They were good and I was outnumbered. I screamed to the best of my abilities, alerting Jinouga of my distress.

He jumped from the mountain top and began to make his way towards me.  
I was enveloped in darkness as I felt them slicing at my skin and digging their fingers into my flesh to taste my blood.  
Suddenly a flash of blue came from above as Jinouga shot lightning at us.  
I watched as they soon surrounded Jinouga and tried to stab and cut him. Those crazy doctors from before must have given him adamant skin. His bones hardened significantly and he sent an electric jolt at each end. Some were burned alive from the powerful shock, and some were torn down and eaten by him. His paws brought down and sliced them. He was blood thirsty. He lunged at one that was still alive, the very last one. He lied on the floor in his own blood and begged for him to have mercy. To leave him alone, but Jinouga didn't listen. He tore at his limbs away slowly and devoured it one by one.

I had seen this before. In my dreams. I was in the same position as that man. I felt pity, but I didn't stop. It was amusing. Jinouga stopped as I neared them, I was kneeling before the man and held his face in my hands. He was breathing harshly and crying. His eyes held pain and anger.  
I leaned my head forward, "May death bring you more pain and suffering."  
His eyes widened again and I walked away once more. I listened as he screamed for mercy and having his bones crunched and squashed. I heard his flesh being ripped apart and devoured.  
Jinouga finished and I heard him trotting towards me. He nuzzled me once before looking me in the eye with concern and sadness. I knew what I was putting him through, and I gave him the option to leave, but he stayed.  
I kissed him on the eyes and he soon barked with happiness.  
We saddled up and looted them of whatever goods they had.  
I climbed on to Jinougas bag and we soon bounded for the return home.

Once we made it back, we were praised for our bravery and strength. Now, it was time to return home. I bowed before all of them and said my thank you's as Jinouga and I turned and left.  
Once we made it back it still held it's beautiful serene scene. We stepped inside to see that it was clean and kept.  
The villagers must have came and cared for it. Such nice people...

I shook my head from thought as I began to make food for both Jinouga and I. Soon he fell asleep and I began my research.  
Within my time I had almost finished deciphering the recipe. It took me about another month before I finally finished.  
The ingredients to make an average human was Water (35 L), Carbon (20 kg), Ammonia (4 L), Lime (1.5 kg), Phosphorous (800 g), Salt (250 g), salt peter (100 g), Sulfur (80 g), Fluorine (7.5 g), Iron (5 g), Silicon (3 g) and fifteen other elements in trace amounts.  
I had to double in that amount along with a trace of calcium and acetate.  
I had to hurt myself in order to transform into this titan being.

I began to mix the chemicals and injected myself. I felt my arm burning and the skin peeling away. I had to cut if off and throw it into nitrogen. After that I reconnected my arm once again and began to add more and more chemicals to improve my body.  
It took me a couple more months before I felt a blood rushing sensation hit my whole body. I knew it, I had finally reached my goal.  
I walked outside to see Jinouga ramming and tackling various trees before turning to me and watched me curiously.

I remembered Mika's song. Shingeki No Kyojin. I had listened to it everyday when I was conducting my experiment. The lyrics soon made sense on what happened over time. I translated it from German to English. It was melodic and soothing.

* * *

The earth resounds in red

The people remember this tragedy

Is that the destroyer or the creator?

With the burning ash of hate we wave our swords

Is that our fate or our will?

We will fight, till the burning wind will take our wings

What will we find beyond this horizon?

* * *

I stood there in the middle of everything and I closed my eyes. I bit into my hand... but nothing happened.

My research was a complete failure.


	9. Hello! Akatsuki man?

**Finally, Kisame will come in. :D I hope I haven't angered you guys with my lack of tracking skills... I hope those that are still reading will enjoy it! -Bleeding Wonder**

* * *

I didn't understand where I went wrong. I had done everything.

I was enraged and upset. All my work... for nothing. All my WORK, FOR ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.

I crawled back into my research lab. I thought for hours and hours on where I had screwed up. I redid all my tests and I injected myself with the formula.  
Nothing.

I smashed my equipments, I burned myself once again, I cut myself, I cried... I stopped. I had become stronger either way.  
I had nearly perfected myself, and I was crying over a one time failure?  
No... no, no, no. Never again would I show weakness.

I stood there, gripping the wooden desk, barely breaking it apart.  
I would have to repair that soon...

I headed for the stairs and watched Jinouga lay there in his den curled up into a gigantic ball, snoring away softly.

I opened the door and stepped outside, it was raining tonight. Looked to be a thunder storm.  
I climbed the mountain and stared into the vast sea with a few grey clouds looking over it. It was beautiful... in it's own... morbid way. I looked down at my hands. They were scarred and dirtied and skin was built upon skin. It gave it's own ugly complexion.  
I tracked back down the mountain and went straight to bed. Some thing's in this world probably weren't meant to be and should be left as a mark in history.

Closing my eyes, I listened to the soft pattering of the rain against my windows. I began to feel my eyes droop and I soon gave into the darkness.

* * *

**Kisame's P.O.V**

Leader-sama told me to retrieve some missing nin that had apparently massacred a whole village in the Snow Country. Of course I had to go alone because I was a '_cold blooded human that could withstand the cold with ease.'_ Tsh. My ass. I'm still human. Fucking jokers...

Anyway I had to track my ass all the way to the Snow Country and find this god damned village. When I got there I almost vomited. Body parts were everywhere; blood was splattered on the walls and floor, torsos were ripped off and thrown into the fire, limbs scattered across the floor, heads were impaled on wooden poles, eyes tied together, some were even skinned half way and had their stomachs cut open and organs hanging out. Some even had their own organs forced into their mouths and some were hung by their own intestines. What was most disturbing was some showed signs of being bitten and devoured, like huge ass bites.  
I mean, I know Zetsu was a cannibal and I've seen him devour someone, but at least he made sure it was clean afterwards.

The buzzers were flying too and fro and you can see some maggots forming within the torn up limbs.  
I turned around quickly and when I did, there on the wall written in big letters formed from blood:

"May Death Bring you More PAIN and SUFFERING."

Jesus fucking Christ, whoever this person is, he/she is fucking crazy. God, why do I always get stuck with the crazy one?  
Anyway, I can tell this probably happened within a week. Their bodies are still warm enough to allow MAGGOTS to inhabit them. I raised my head to the air and sniffed. It was a distinct smell, but it was good enough to track down, until I found out it was actually TWO chakra signals.

You've got to be fucking kidding me. TWO crazies. Ugh, can this get any more grand?  
I started to follow the scent. No way was I going back to the base empty handed. I've been on a bad streak lately and if I made any more slip-ups then Leader-Sama would surely make shark soup out of me. Either way this was a lose-lose situation.

It took me about 2 weeks to get near my destination. Jesus Christ, this person traveled so easily from this distance? I smirked at the thought of finally finding someone that would be good enough to spar with, besides Itachi. That dude always just pulled his god damned genjutsu on me whenever he was bored. Prick.

I was probably a days way or less from my destination until I was stopped by a band of rouge ninjas. They were circling me like I was some sort of weak prey. Counting up to 7 of them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Check. It. OUT! An Akatsuki! And it's the blue one! What was your name again? Ikashi? Ogani?"

Damn, these dudes were annoying already. They look easy enough to wipe out. I should just get this over with. I lunged forward and grabbed at the nearest loser. He snapped him in half, I bent his back into an UNBELIEVABLE angle and I shit you not, it was the highlight of my day. Man, the look on his face was priceless, and the sight of his blood just gave me a blood rush, and that _scream_.

"L-Liso! Y-you bastard...! You'll pay for that!" The man roared in anger. I smiled at the twerp and flicked him off before telling him to give me his best shot.  
He lunged forward and started throwing punches, that were easier than easy to dodge, until I felt someone come from behind me and stabbed me right in my shoulder. I turned at the moron and just gripped his wrist and smiled.

"Wrong move, Baka." I spat out. Oh man, the look on his face was great. The fear was so evident that I couldn't pass it up, but unfortunately, I was on a mission. So I pulled out Samehada and chopped the guys head off. His body fell to the floor along with his head rolling into the dirt.

They were raging by then and I knew I had to prepare myself. About 5 of them were left and they began to circle around me once more before coming in in all corners. I cut down 2, but another was able to stab me with a kunai and dragged it down my body. Fuck man, I underestimated these low-life's.  
I grabbed to the one on my back and proceeded to snap his neck. He fell to the floor, dead.  
Soon 2 others came at me with their fists that represented stoned lion fists. I thought they was going to lunge at my face until I felt one reach an arm under me and had a vice grip on my leg and the other gnawing on my arm . I heard my left leg and right arm being ripped off.  
With one final swing I managed to cut down the other two men.  
I soon stumbled to the floor, coughing up blood. Dammit, dammit, dammit. I'm prepared to die, but not like this!

The fucking leader walked up to me with some kind of swagger in his steps and bent down towards me with a smug smile.  
" Don't underestimate me. You've killed my friends and brother... now it's time for you to die."

Last thing I remembered was seeing him raise his knife and stab me until something humungous jumped over us and tackled him. I heard him screaming and bones crunching and flesh being squashed. I turned my head and saw this thing that was 5 meters tall and 30 feet wide. Looked like a fucking dog. I heard the screams of that man until it ended. The fucking thing turned to me and stared at me and started walking to me.  
So, I get saved and then meet at the hands of death again? I closed my eyes and just let the world around me turn black.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Jinouga was sound asleep until he heard the faintest sound of shouting and metal hitting metal. Raising his head he began to look around and flicked his ears too and fro to catch the exact direction. He stopped at the cave opening and walked outside. He had let out a low growl until he stuck his head into the damp air and began to sniff, trying to catch a scent. After a minute he looked straight out into the passage way and caught the scent at last. It smelled of blood and iron and sweat. It was so distinct, but enough to pinpoint the location.

Jinouga soon began to run towards the area and soon found what was the cause of the commotion. There stood at least 7 men against one. A blue man.  
Were they bullying him because of his skin color? Is that why they're trying to attack him?

Jinouga let out a low growl before settling into the thickets and watched with curiosity and narrowed eyes. Jinouga had known how the feeling was when he was younger. The other animals distanced themselves from him due to his abnormal, blue appearance. He looked for a companion, but every time he tried, he was attacked and driven off.  
He felt the whole world was against him, until he met Hinata. The most wonderful and kindest girl. She was afraid at first, but reached out for him. He was afraid and was close to attacking her, until she gave him food and warmth. She called him beautiful and would care for him and show him love and affection no matter what. He loved her and would never stray too far from her side.

Cries of pain pulled him out of his thoughts as he looked on to see the blue man with no left leg or right arm. The one from the beginning began to walk towards him and knelt down beside him and whispered something before raising his knife, in an attempt to deliver the final blow.

Jinouga began to felt angry and rose from his previous sitting position and jumped out from the thickets and tackled the man to the ground.  
Jinouga roared an ear piercing roar in the mans face that was mixed with a birds screech, a lions shout, a mans scream, a serpents hiss, and a dragons growl.  
The man stared at the beast in fear as he began to plead for his life.  
Jinouga soon began to claw and bite at the man, tearing away his flesh bit by bit. His screams egging him on, until he was no more.  
He stared down at his work that was once a human being to a pile of smashed flesh and bites of bones.

Turning again he looked at the blue man that was still slightly conscious. He stared in awe and fright, but also curiosity. As Jinouga made his way towards him the mans eyes began to droop slowly, until he was out cold.  
Nearing the man he began to sniff at his body to know that he was still alive and breathing, _barely._

Good enough. Jinouga soon grabbed him by his tattered collar and gently placed him on his back and proceeded to pick up his missing arm and leg before trudging back to the house.

_10 minutes later_

The storm was beginning to clear up and it looked to be around 6 a.m. and Jinouga was nearing the house. Taking his steps slowly and carefully he stopped in front of the house and stared up at Hinata's window.  
Jinouga began to take his stance before letting out two small roars and finally a loud third one that shook the earth, moved the water, and rustled the trees, along with scaring the birds that inhabited them and other forest creatures.

* * *

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I was rolling around in bed, tossing and turning trying to get a good position. I finally found it until I heard a roar outside the house, making me jump and tumble out of bed. I rubbed my head in pain and trudged to the window, obviously angry. I looked down to see Jinouga trying to play it cool by panting loudly with a smile on his face with his mouth hanging open and his tongue lolled to the side. My face softened up. Darn thing knew I couldn't resist being mad at him with that face.

I opened the window and stared down at him with my arms supporting my head as I leaned forward with a smile splayed on my face until I saw something very wrong here.  
On his back was a man. Not just any man. An akatsuki man, and it was Kisame Hoshigaki. And he looked so near to death.

"Jinouga! W-where did you find him! Nevermind! It doesn't matter! Bring him into the house!" And with that Jinouga began to make his way into his den and into the house. He kneeled before me once we were in the kitchen and I carried him to the table.

What could this man be doing here?

I pressed my fingers against his wrist and listened to his heart. He's barely there, but I can manage it. I quickly ran down to the lab and grabbed several packs of blood. Jinouga came to me once again with Kisame's arm and leg in his mouth before placing it on the table gently.  
Soon I grabbed his torn limbs and began to clean it before throwing them into the nitrogen oxide box and proceeding to apply anesthetic and needles into his body before attaching the blood packets.  
Soon after about 3 hours he was at his normal breathing level. I began to pull out his limbs from the box and slowly started to reconnect his nerves, muscle tissues, and bone. It took about half a day, but I managed to reconnect his limbs with a bonus of it being fully functional. I soon began to cleanse his body thoroughly

Picking him up once more I placed him in the spare guest room. Everyday I would check up on him and everyday he was getting better, but he was still out cold. With close observations I was able to see that his skin was a greyish-blue and he had 3 gills right under each of his eyes. He had high cheek bones that were complimented with a very masculine jawline and a rather sharp looking nose. His eyes small and had little to no pupils. His mouth held a large amount of sharp teeth and his hair was a navy blue color that's cut short to his neck.

After spending time near the unconscious man, I began to take a bit of liking towards him. He was rather handsome overall.  
Just being near him gave me small goosebumps... and I really enjoy it.

But still... what is he doing all the way out here?


	10. Travel

**Normal P.O.V**

It's been a whole month since Jinouga brought in Kisame.  
He's been doing well and possibly will wake up soon.

Hinata made a quick run to the nearest village to restock on food and medical supplies. Jinouga stayed and watched the man. On her way there she was greeted by everyone "Oh! Hello, Hinata! How have you been? Your training is going very well so far I presume?" It was the old clerks man from the bookstore.

Hinata smiled warmly at him, " O-oh! Hello, sir! I've been doing good so far. And yes! I've been able to reach power beyond my expected limitations!"  
"Well, that's fantastic! Say, there's a group of ninja's close by that said they're from Konohagakure and they're looking for you. Do you know these nice folks?"

Hinata began to feel her heart stop and dread began to consume her mind.  
They were looking for me? But why? Shaking her head she turned back to the old man, " Yes, have you told them anything...?"  
"No, no. Do you want us to?"

"No, no, no! Please, no! They must not know! I-I have to go back home... Don't say anything!" Hinata finished quickly and turned back before the old man could even utter another word.

Hinata sprinted back home as fast as she could. As she reached the front door she began to turn the door knob and enter until she ran into a broad chest. Backing up a few inches and rubbing her forward she looked up to see that it was Kisame who was staring back down at her intently.

"Hm? Oh, are you the one that healed me up?" Kisame asked in a dry, raspy voice.  
"Y-yes..." Hinata managed to squeak out as she bit on her bottom lip and looked around nervously. Guess that social training didn't work after all... Hinata soon felt a hand on her head and looked back up to see Kisame smiling sheepishly at her and ruffling her hair slightly.

"Yeah, thanks! Anyway where am I?"

Hinata started pouting until she pulled away from his hands. " Y-you're in my home... We're in uncharted territory, I guess... Anyway would you like-" Before Hinata knew it Kisame was tugging at her hair lightly and pulling it up to his nose and began sniffing. Hinata's face began to glow an apple red.

"E-excuse me... but... what are you doing...?"

With one more whiff Kisame's eyes began to widen and dropped her hair quickly.  
"You're... You're the one that killed that whole village in the Snow Country?" He stared at her wide-eyed. Probably about to fall over with a panic attack. How did such an innocent looking creature pull off such a dangerous stunt?

Hinata stared at him with confused eyes that soon began to widen with realization and embarrassment. "Oh... Yes."

Kisame grabbed at his chest again and he felt his head getting dizzy. It was a GIRL? A completely innocent looking girl that looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly. What is life?!

He soon began to fall forward and landed right into Hinata's arms, face planting himself right into her very subtle breasts.  
Hinata began to blush a fierce red with a face of distress and embarrassment, before feeling something vibrating between her mounds.

"Mmmm, Mmm Rrr Shrrm RRry Mmm Mhm!" She looked down to see that Kisame was trying to say something. Pulling him up quickly she began to twiddle with her fingers and turned away in embarrassment with a dirt minded Kisame staring dreamily at her.

"W-what were you trying to say...?" She took a glance back at Kisame, " I said those are some really nice tits."

Hinata soon stared at him in horror before turning back to him before pushing past him into the house while covering her chest! Is this how she gets thanked after saving his life?

Kisame soon followed behind her and sat down on the couch, "So, how'd ya manage to kill a whole village?" staring at her like a kid peering across the counter and eying a cookie.

"Hm, I didn't kill them ALL by myself. I-I had Jinouga with me. He's the one that brought you in."

Kisame watched with a confused face. Jinouga? Who's Jinouga? I haven't seen this person around yet. Right on cue Hinata called out to Jinouga and soon the ground was rumbling and shaking and in came the 5 meter Thunder Wolf. Kisame gripped onto the couch, once the shaking had stopped he looked over again to be face to face with a ginormous blue and yellow wolf. Kisame yelped and fell backwards as Jinouga began to near him and sniffed him before barking and licking him in the face repeatedly.

" What... brought me in? THIS HUGE THING IS JINOUGA?" as he held his arms out gesturing towards the Thunder Wolf like he was a marvelous monument, which he was. Jinouga soon let out a low growl before Hinata came running over.

"O-Oh! Hoshigaki-san! Are you O.K?! Is your arm or leg alright?" she spoke frantically.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Don't... worry...?" Kisame was standing up until he realized that his arm and leg were attached. This had to be a sick joke. Last he remembered was losing his arm and leg in a fight against a band of rogue nin's. Looking back at Hinata he spoke softly, "You... you even reattached my arm?"

Hinata looked down, embarrassed before nodding shakingly. Kisame continued to stare at her in shock and awe that soon turned into a smirk and happiness. "Say, thank you for everything! I got a proposition for ya..."

Hinata looked back up at him with the widest set of doe eyes with curiosity and intrigue.

"How'd you like to join the Akatsuki?"

* * *

Silence dominated the room as Hinata stared at him with wide eyes.

"J-join... the Akatsuki...?" Hinata stuttered out before fidgeting with her fingers greatly. Kisame was soon nodding his head rapidly before stopping with a big, toothy grin on his face. He walked up to her and placed both his bear like hands onto her petite shoulders.

"Yeah! Leader-sama would like to have you in our organization. What do you say?!" By the time Hinata was thinking Kisame was spewing rainbows and unicorns behind him and with a very silly look in his face that looked like he was drinking sake, which made Hinata sweat drop and give him a small smile.

Hinata began to pull and tug at her shirt and reluctantly shuffled her feet looking down at the ground, "B-but... what about the villagers...? A-and my stuff..."

Removing his hands from her shoulders he sat himself down on the floor, legs crossed, with a hand up to his chin in a thinking position.

"Hmm... Oh! How about we tear down this place and turn it into a large caravan. We can make a reign to attach to Jinouga and once we're done with that we'll place everything within the caravan. It'll be strong and sturdy with what we have to to build it, and it'll be no problem with Jinouga's humongous size and shape, along with his strength! As for the villagers we can say our goodbyes. We'll let Leader-sama decide when you can see them." Kisame spewed with excitement at the fact of finally being able to get around places more easily without a hassle.

With the mentioning of his name, Jinouga perched upwards in a sitting stance before cocking his head in a confused look as he looked at the two.  
Hinata looked in horror. That much stuff? But, then again... Kisame is right... Jinouga would be able to do all of this without a hassle, but all the equipment in her house looks like too much.

"Wouldn't this take us a few days to get all this equipment?"

"Nah, like I said, we have a lot to salvage from, so if one caravan isn't enough then we can make two or three. Your dog's mainly a moving pack-a-punch!"

Hinata indulged herself in thought before sighing and looking up before showing a small smile and nod of approval.  
Kisame began to smirk wildly before running around the entire house and taking it outside and going back in once again to repeat the cycle.

Hinata stared in shock as realization hit her. "W-wait! You want to go now...?! B-but it's almost dark!"  
Kisame stopped and stared at her. "Yeah, I want to get home so I can beat those fuckers that think I couldn't make it." before returning to his previous mission.

Hinata sighed inwardly before turning to the kitchen and preparing meals. 'Might as well make food for the trip...' as she began to make various types of food.

As soon as Hinata had finished her cooking she called out to Kisame and Jinouga to eat a bit before placing the rest into a cooler.

Finishing up their meal Hinata began to clean the dishes. After that she began to help take out everything from the house. When everything was done Jinouga soon tore down the whole place and causing the cave to fall within itself, much to Hinata's dismay, and began to pick up pieces of wood and concrete and old sheets to make the caravan.  
Within 8 hours they had created 4 caravans and a suitable reign for Jinouga. Kisame predicted that they would take about a week to reach the Akatsuki base.

First off, the village. As they entered they were greeted by everyone and Hinata was given hugs and kisses, leaving a twinge of jealousy inside of Kisame.

"H-hello everyone... I have news. I-I'm leaving and I teared down the home..." The villagers stared in shock and sadness, that was soon placed with happy and joyful faces.

The old book keeper walked up to her before embracing her in a tight hug, "It's O.K, Hinata-san, do what you think is best and don't let anyone tell you other wise, but do remember to visit us! We will miss you greatly." Everyone nodded in agreement before giving their small good bye's and good luck's.  
Back on trail they sat in silence before Hinata finally spoke up.

"A-ano... Kisame-san... W-will the Akatsuki like me...?" Kisame took a small glance at her before looking straight back at the road.  
"Yeah, I'm sure they will. As long as you're not useless, which I highly doubt, you'll get along just fine."

Kisame looked back at her again, giving her a warm smile causing Hinata to turn 5 different shades of red and feeling her heart beat move faster.  
'W-why am I feeling this way...? I-I've never felt this s-since Naruto-kun...' Suddenly remembering Konoha her face contorted into an expression of pain, misery, and anger. Kisame looked down at her in question and concern "Hey, something the matter? You wanna take a nap?"

Hinata slowly shook her head, "N-no... I'm just remembering my... _village._" The emphasis and hesitation peaked Kisame's curiosity. It wouldn't hurt to learn about her past, would it?  
"Oh? What happened? I mean, you don't have to share it if you don't want to. I mean... I'm just curious. So, it's O.K if you don't want to talk about it. I understand" Hinata gave him weird look before softening her gaze. _So cute..._ Shaking her head from thought she shook her head "No, n-no! It's fine, really! I-I should probably talk about it since k-keeping my a-anger in won't d-do any good and j-just cause more stress... I really h-hope you don't m-mind me ranting..."

Kisame smiled, "No, I'm very intrigued actually. What could a village do to a girl who's so sweet, and innocent?" Kisame soon paused before remembering the massacre, sending shivers down his spine. Smiling down at Hinata again, she told him of her troubles in Konoha.  
The pain and anger was evident as Hinata explained her life to Kisame, who listened with attentive ears. She had suffered so much and she was still ridiculed and despised. A girl who had a soft spot for everything and everyone, that soon fled out of frustration and depression that twisted her and left her demented and broken, but still held onto her innocence. Kisame listened with fascination as to what she loved and how she had spent her life and how she had become this innocent tyrant.  
Kisame knew it all. The pain, the suffering... the loneliness. He remembered it all vividly. He was an experiment that was soon deemed a failure and thrown out to be left for dead. His family did not want him for he was now tainted and different. Nobody showed him love and affection. Just fear and ridicule. He never understood why they blamed him for everything, when they should be blaming his creator. Soon enough, he killed them all. His parents, his creator, his village. And he fled and continued on with life amongst others. Soon coming across Samehada while on a mission and finding that he bonded quickly with said weapon. He soon killed the previous owner and took Samehada as his prize, that later gave him a blood lust. After that he met the akatsuki and had fared better than expected. Now, he met a sweet, kind, innocent, young lady that showed no signs of fear.

* * *

Day after day they kept traveling without stopping. Jinouga didn't want to give into the weakness and kept moving forward. Hinata would feed him everyday to make sure he was healthy and fed. On the 5th day they finally stopped, creating a small camp and fire and allowed Jinouga to sleep. Jinouga walked over to Hinata before laying himself down behind her, curling himself into a ball. Hinata began to hum "Shingeki No Kyojin" while petting Jinouga, allowing him to doze off more quickly.

Kisame wandered off into the forest while creating the telepathic communication hand signal. Without a minute to spare everyone was present.

"Kisame, where have you been? You've been gone for a long time now. We thought you were dead." Pein demanded.

"I have found the one that massacred the village in the snow. We're a days trip away. I was near death but she saved me."

Pein soon listened contently and intently. " She? I see. Do you know her name? And saved you how?"

Kisame nodded solemnly, " Her name is Hinata Hyuuga; a former leaf nin that ran away from home. She saved me by bringing me in and healing me up. She even reattached my arm and leg after they were ripped off."

Kakuzu looked bewildered. " She can reattach limbs? Does she use the same method as me?" Kisame shook his head.

" That's quite the information. Very well done. Is there anything else to report?" Pein asked, very pleased with how the mission turned out. Kisame laughed causing everyone to look at him in question.

Itachi raised a questionable eyebrow. " Not just a Hyuuga, but the heiress? Isn't she a bit too... fragile?"

"Yeah... you might want to make a large room for her. She has quite the stuff. And a bigger entrance. And by big, I mean BIG. Possibly 5 meters tall. I was unable to bring her along if I didn't bring this one as well. Itachi, yes and no. I can't exactly describe it. You'll have to see it yourself."  
Pein stood in thought before replying, "Very well. She will have the basement since it has the largest space and she will be in your care once you return. Job well done, Kisame. Everything will be prepared once you get here."

Bowing, Kisame turned off his jutsu and made his way back to camp. Spotting Hinata he plopped down next to her and stared into the fire. Still petting Jinouga she turned to Kisame and smiled softly at him, " Where'd you go?" Kisame shrugged his shoulders, grunting, " Just made a small phone call to the base. You'll be staying in the basement since it has the largest amount of space. They said they'll have everything prepared once we get there."

Hinata gasped at all the sudden attention. He made sure she was getting what she needed? And Jinouga wasn't going to be left behind? Tears began to trickle down her face and giggling softly, causing Kisame to look at her in bewilderment and shock. "H-hey! Why're you crying! D-don't cry! Aww shit! What did I do?!"

Nodding her head she grabbed Kisame's head softly and pulled him down, kissing him on the cheek and whispering a 'thank you'. Kisame pulled away quickly and blushed with a slightly irritated, but loving look. She kissed him! Hinata Hyuuga! The pretty girl kissed Kisame Hoshigaki, the terror of the mist, on the cheek! Not on the lips but... CLOSE ENOUGH.  
Coughing into his hand he looked away, waving his hand in a dismissing gesture still blushing madly. "I-it's no problem... We need to get you comfortable. Anyway, should we get some sleep?" Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly before giving her a goofy, toothy grin.

Hinata looked at him with a confused face before smiling again with a soft tint of pink invading her cheeks, nodding. Kisame was just about to get up before he felt a strong tug at his cloak, spotting Hinata's hand as she began to shake her head and pulled him back down next to her. Kisame soon felt Hinata lightly forcing him to lay down, placing his head on her lap. Kisame eyed her curiously as Hinata began to softly sing "Shingeki No Kyojin" as she combed his hair with her fingers softly.

_ The earth resounds in red_  
_ The people remember this tragedy_

_ Is that the destroyer or the creator?_  
_ With the burning ash of hate we wave our swords_  
_ Is that our fate or our will?_  
_ We will fight, till the burning wind will take our wings _

_ What will we find beyond this horizon?  
_  
Kisame listened as he began to doze off. So pleasant, yet so vile. A voice of an angel that sung of disaster and destruction. A future that holds mystery.


	11. Innocent Tyrant

The morning light began to approach with rain down pouring as Jinouga started to awaken. Taking in his surroundings he nuzzled Hinata's cheek till she woke up.  
Scrunching her face up in annoyance and blinking away the sleep within her eyes and letting out a couple of yawns. Hinata turned around and smiled at Jinouga as he panted softly and began licking her.  
Getting up from her sitting position she felt a sudden shift in her lap and heard a loud thud along with an "Ooph!" Looking down she began to panic as Kisame slowly opened his eyes from the sudden pain and change. Kisame began to sit up, rubbing his head. "Uuugh... That hurt..."

Tears began to form at the corners of Hinata's eyes, "A-ah... I-I'm so, so sorry, Hoshigaki-san! A-are you alright?!" Just as she finished her sentence she began to cry, "O-oh no... I-I hurt Hoshigaki-san! I-I didn't mean it! Please d-don't be mad at me! I-I'm so... sorry!"

Kisame watched her, blushing slightly. _She's so adorable..._ realizing the situation, panic began to envelope Kisame, "W-wait! Don't cry! Look! Look! I'm fine! See?" Kisame began to stand up quickly, stilling himself to rid of the sudden change in position, and running around the camp fire. After 5 minutes he slowed down and sat next to Hinata who began to lighten up a bit. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder he gave her his best smile. "See? I'm fine. Don't be sad anymore."

Rubbing her face she looked up at Kisame with puffy eyes and a slight frown, before it began to form a small smile. "R-really? I-I'm glad... I'm still sorry though..." Rubbing her shoulder slightly he helped her up and began to re-saddle Jinouga. Making sure they weren't being followed they soon began their travels again.  
It was silent until Kisame broke the ice, " It's fine really. I have a large amount of condensed chakra that allows me to numb out 90% of the pain. Anyway, I was wondering... Why aren't you afraid of me? I mean, people are usually assholes to people like me just by looking."

Hinata thought for a moment, "Because, y-you're no different f-from others. S-sure you look different, b-but isn't that life? I-I mean, we all look d-different... W-we wouldn't be humans i-if we were all t-the same. B-being unique and e-exotic is a-a good thing... isn't it? W-we wouldn't want to b-be with or around s-someone who l-looked the same as you or did the s-same things as you. A-and w-why should looks matter? I-isn't it what's o-on the inside that c-counts? W-without how we perceive ourselves... we w-wouldn't be h-humans. Just empty shells of a b-being that sh-should've taken a form of life..."

Kisame stared at her in awe and turned back at the road smiling to himself. So, difference is needed? Life would be boring with a copy of ourselves after all... This girl is something else.

* * *

Before they could talk anymore Kisame viewed further into the forest and noticed they were mere minutes away from the base entrance. It was a large mountain that ran for miles on end.  
Stopping the caravan, he left Jinouga outside and ushered Hinata forward. Jinouga let out a deep growl before Hinata kissed him on the head and reassured her safety. Snorting loudly Jinouga soon laid down in the grass and rested his head for another nap.

Hinata's heart began to race. What if they deemed her worthless? What if this is a trap? What if they kill me?

Feeling her anxiety Kisame placed a large hand on her shoulder and smiled brightly down at her, "You'll be fine. You're under my care once we step foot into the base entrance." Hinata nodded her head shyly before moving on.

Stopping in front of the wall, Kisame made complicated hand gestures before the rock basin began to push forward and separate, leading into a dimly lit hallway. It was large and gave off an ominous aura. Fear began to cling to Hinata as she gripped Kisame's robe and held herself tightly against him.  
At the end of the cave she noticed a small wooden door with a pass code. Punching in the numbers, Kisame reached forward and turned the knob, soon washing both him and Hinata in a bright light. Squinting her eyes and adjusting them she found it to be something similar to a large living room that was connected to a kitchen.  
Inside was a pool table with a single light hanging over it that sat to the left of the room. A large built-in-wall 120 in. flat screen tv with a leather sofa and chair facing towards it in the middle right. A large bookshelf that contained a series of novels and studying books along with some souvenirs at the bottom left along with two chairs and a small desk. The walls were a burgundy color and the floors were wooden. Weapons decorating the walls and a shelf full of boardgames and video games stood against both sides of the tv.  
The connected Kitchen was located to the top right with a marble bar and 5 stools. The kitchen was rather large, ranging to be 360 square feet wide and 3 meters tall. Multiple lights hung from the ceiling. Cupboards and counters were splayed against the walls with a stainless steel fridge, oven, and cabinet. Smack dead in the middle was a large marble table with leather cushioned seats with a mahogany color.  
It was beautiful. No doubt they had a taste in home decor.

As Hinata looked around she heard someone yelling, " Fish dick! Where ya' been? Hey, hey! Who's the bitch? Wait- wait, that's the one that killed that fucking village in the snow, right? Dude! She's hot as fuck! Did ya' bang her yet? If you ain't goin' to take the chance then I'll definitely do it!" Kisame began to narrow his eyes as Hinata blushed a furious red, taking refuge behind the large Akatsuki member.

"Don't worry. That's Hidan. He's a weirdo. Anyway let's go." Taking her hand he began to lead her through the left side of the living room and up some stairs. The hallway was dimly lit with doors that stood at each side. As they made their way to the end a man with blonde hair and blue eyes walked out.  
He stared at the pair before a smirk played on his face, "Ooo-ooh! Who's the girl? Un? She's pretty cute." Hinata began to fidget a bit slightly before sticking her hand out.  
"I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga... I-it's nice to meet you..."

Deidara blinked twice at her before a full grin broke out on his face. " Oooh! A polite girl too! I'm Deidara, un! It's a real pleasure to meet you!" Deidara took her hand and shook it lightly before kissing her hand.

Kisame let out a low growl before scooping up Hinata, leaving a confused looking Deidara. Turning around she waved a small good bye to him as he did the same thing. As they once again made their way down the corridor they stopped at the very last door. Kisame turned the knob and there sat a man behind a desk and a woman standing at his right side. Both looked up and glared down Hinata, causing her to panic and hide behind Kisame again.

Sighing, Kisame turned around and placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders. "Don't worry. This is Leader-sama and Konan. We have some business to discuss involving you." Hinata nodded her head slightly before a chair was pulled from the corner of the room, allowing Hinata to sit down with Kisame behind her.

"So," Pein said in a raspy, deep voice, " This is the one that massacred the Village hidden in the Snow? That's very interesting... You look quite... fragile indeed. Tell me, are you aware that you are now a missing nin in the bingo book?"

Hinata looked up suddenly with wide eyes. No, she hasn't been aware about her being in the bingo book. Shaking her head Pein began to speak once more.

"Yes, well. You've been in it for the last five years. Says you've ran away from home and you were to be found and brought back immediately. A heavy fine is put on your head."  
They really didn't want her back home. Hinata knew that. They wanted her eyes so nobody else could have it. Nobody was to know of the secrets of the Byakugan.

Anger and fear began to rise within her. Of course they wanted to. They deemed her worthless and would've taken her eyes either way. Those low-life, disgusting, excuse of humans. Those degrading pigs that only fed off of power. Before she could think of anything more, Pein interrupted her thoughts,

" With that matter aside, why does it seem like you have a low chakra chain? You couldn't possibly be able to massacre a whole village full of cannibalistic psycho paths." Pein leaned forward, folding his hands to support his head. Konan stood solemnly before walking near her. She stared down at Hinata who began to twiddle with her fingers and looked around frantically before staring at Kisame with her doe-like eyes.  
Distress began to emit from her as Kisame laid a large hand on her shoulder and squeezed it softly, giving her a small smile.  
Hinata began to breathe a bit easier and looked up at Konan again.

"Hm. She looks so weak... Kisame, are you sure she's the one that did it?" Kisame nodded his head, "Yeah. She gave off the same smell. It was still there, but hardly."

"She does seem to have a lot of potential. Let's hope she's the right one." Konan stalked back over to Pein as he began to speak again.  
" Hm, are you using some sort of genjutsu? If so, may you please remove it. I'd like to examine it for a bit."

Nodding her head she spoke out a soft "Kai" before the whole room exploded in chakra and the room began to raise in pressure. The base shook for a whole five minutes causing everyone to run to the office.

"Hey! What the fuck was that fucking thing!? Did we fucking get attacked! God fucking dammit! Where the fuck did that come from? Hey! Show me where the bitch who thinks they're tough enough to attack us!" Hidan brooded.

"Aah! Tobi is scared! Tobi didn't do anything! Tobi is a good boy! Deidara-senpai! Save Tobi please!" A man with an orange swirled mask began to glomp Deidara.

"Oi, get off me you cretin! Un! Save yourself! We're a group of S-class criminals! How'd you get in here anyway? Un!" Deidara began to push and shove the man known as Tobi off of him.

Kakuzu came in grumbling about the prices of repairs and having to make it more steadier. Itachi came in with a rather pissed off look and mumbling about not getting any sleep because of idiots. Sasori walked in with a pissed off look and a cracked puppet. Zetsu came in through the wall looking like a total creep freak.

Tears began to well-up as Hinata stood and clung to Kisame and began to whimper. Kisame's face fell before contorting it into anger and rage. Kisame turned around while cradling Hinata and began to shout, " Oi! Shut the fuck up you morons! You're scaring the girl!"  
Soon everyone quieted down and stared at Hinata. Hinata was crying and hiccuping softly while rubbing her eyes. Everyone watched in awe before running towards her causing.

Kakuzu began to give her $5 bills and begging her to stop crying. Which was a bit odd, since Kakuzu never shares. Hidan began to make funny faces to stop her crying and cracked lame puns. Itachi stood next to Kisame and combed her hair with his fingers pleading for her to stop crying. Zetsu was picking flowers from his venus-fly trap like head and gave it to Hinata.

"Aww~ Tobi is sorry! Tobi didn't mean to scare you! Don't be sad!" Tobi began to rub his face against Hinata's as she stopped crying and only began to hiccup and sniffle. "Oi, get off her, Tobi! You'll scare her more!" Deidara pushed Tobi as he began to run his fingers through her hair. "It's O.K Hinata-chan! I'll protect you!" Deidara cooed.

Deidara was soon lifted off the ground by Sasori slightly and thrown to the side. Sasori walked towards Hinata with a wooden fox and stuck out his hands as an offering. "No more crying. Crying is bad and it makes you look weak." Hinata began to take up the wooden doll and looked at it, tracing her fingers against the cold surface and admired the fine detail. She smiled and giggled a little before coddling the wooden fox. Kisame began to pull her further into his chest whispering to her that it's O.K and how they were all idiots.

Everyone sighed in relief. "So, where'd that huge ass explosion come from?" Hidan stated, with everyone else nodding.

Hinata began to fidget against Kisame's arms. "A-ano... I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... scare you all..." Everyone stared in bewilderment at Hinata as they soon realized that it was coming from Hinata and the pressure in the room continued to raise drastically.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA. Wait- wait, wait, wait. So, you're the one that just practically destroyed the fuckin' base? What the ever living fuck? Oh my fucking Jashin. Do you see this fucking shit?!" Hidan began to sputter.

Recovering from the sudden intrusion Pein shook his head and slammed his hands on the desk. "Silence! We will understand everything within due time!"  
Pein sat back down along with a now recovering Konan. "Anyway, how did you manage to obtain all this chakra? What have you been doing?"

Hinata stuttered, "Ano... I'm sorry, b-but... I can't reveal that... I-it just took a lot of t-training a-and stuff..." Pein sighed in defeat, not wanting to scare her off.  
How'd such a fragile girl with such a large amount of chakra do it?  
Pein shook his head, "Ah, that's fine. I request you to have a small spar with one of our members?"

Looking at Pein, Hinata began to fidget until Kisame put her down lightly. Hinata smiled and nodded her head fervently.  
"O-oh! Y-yes please! I-I haven't sparred in so long since that m-massacre... But... May I p-please choose who I would l-like to spar?"

Pein nodded his head and gestured towards the members. "Yes, well, we have Kisame. He has a chakra absorbing sword as well as a large set of chakra. Hidan, the immortal Jashinist. Deidara, the explosive clay artist. Sasori, the puppeteer. Konan, the paper mistress. Kakuzu, our other semi-immortal member. Itachi, the Sharigan user. Tobi, our goofy, but skilled ninja. Or Zetsu."

Hinata thought to herself for a moment until she thought of her opponent. " I want... Hidan and Kakuzu!" Pein and everyone stared at her in bewilderment and shock. "Are you sure of this? Once you pick, you can't back down." Hinata nodded her head eagerly again. Pein sighed before everyone left the room and back down stairs into another long corridor that seemed endless until they reached the very last door. Opening it they stood in a white room. Much like a hospital.

Hinata, Kakuzu, and Hidan walked to the middle of the room and stood on a white matted floor. Pein stood at the end of the room with the other members.  
"Are we ready to begin?" All three nodded before taking their fighting stance.

Hidan and Kakuzu narrowed their eyes. Hidan spoke up, "Oi, bitch. You sure you wanna do this? You'll regret it." Kakuzu grunted in agreement. Hinata took a deep breathe before nodding her head. "P-please don't go easy... S-show me what you're made of!" Hidan smiled broadly. "Now, that's more like it!"

* * *

Hidan pulled out his death reaper and drew the Jashin symbol onto the floor, covering himself in the ritualistic skin. Kakuzu removed his shirt and mask before  
black wires began to seep out from his stitched body and mouth.  
Hinata took her stance of the gentle fist and activated her byakugan. They stood off for a minute before Hidan began to charge against her swinging and maneuvering the great scythe. Hinata backed up from side to side, avoiding the scythe until she held her back against the wall. Cornering her Hidan brought down the weapon until Hinata ducked and got right under his arms. She began to jab at his ligaments, cutting off his tenketsu on his left arm. His arm went limp as he staggered back and dropped his weapon, smiling wildly. He started breaking his arm and cracking the bone before massaging the muscle before rolling it into place and picking up the scythe once again. Hinata narrowed her eyes as Kakuzu jumped over Hidan and began to lash out his wires wildly and causing it to follow her every move. Jumping back and forth repeatedly she severed one arm before hanging upside down from the ceiling and standing on all fours. Both charged again as Hinata made a dive towards the ground, stretching out both her arms and clothes lining them. They both stood and turned towards Hinata once again, circling her and calculating her moves. Hinata kept her eyes on both, ducking when a thick wave of black wires swooned from over her head. Grabbing the wires, she tightened her grip and pulled Kakuzu towards her and as soon as he got close enough she bit hard into his neck on his tenketsu, leaving him on the ground, frozen and unconscious. Distracted, Hidan plunged his scythe into Hinata's back. They stood there for a moment. Everyone watched with anticipation. Hinata grinned before pulling herself forward and staggered. Turning around she saw Hidan licking the blade before he began to stab himself repeatedly. Hinata began to feel the pain invading her body, but it did no use. Hidan stared in fright as she began to walk towards him with her grin breaking out into a sadistic smile. Her face wasn't the innocent Hinata anymore. Her mouth was covered in blood and her eyes began to droop. Her head held back slightly with her arms spread out in a welcoming gesture. She started to giggle until it turned into a laugh that turned into a crazed cackle.  
"M-more... More! Hidan-san! G-give me more! S-stab yourself for me more! Come on! J-just a bit more! T-This f-feels great...!" Hinata was scared. She had never acted like this before. She didn't know what was happening, but she started seeing visions. Visions of her being a tall being and looking down at someone. She reached forward and began to pick up the person and brought it towards her. It was banging on her hand and tried wrenching itself from her grip. Angry, she snapped it's back and began to eat it. Hinata was getting scared. Was she on the verge of insanity? But why?  
Hidan stopped his ministration as he gawked in awe and fear. Nobody showed such great pleasure for pain and suffering. With the lack of what she demanded, Hinata grew angry. "W-Why'd you stop Hidan-san?" Hinata was within close range as she punched him in the face, knocking him back greatly. Hinata grew enraged. She jumped forward and straddled Hidan. She smiled again, attempting to punch him. She slammed her fists into the ground as Hidan maneuvered his head away from her punches. Hinata felt her hands breaking and her bones protruding through her skin. She glanced at her elbows, seeing that her bones had pushed their way through and caused the muscles to erode and rupture. Her fingers were bloodied and bruised. One arm blew off completely due to the pressure and strain. Her hand was bloodied and dirtied. It grew a disgusting purple as it began to swell and bleed profusely. Slowly standing up, she placed her foot on Hidan's chest and began to stomp on it. She dug her feet deeply into his chest cavity and relished in the sound of his bones cracking. With the arm she had she knelt down again and began to roughly bend his arms, ripping them off his body, proceeding to do the same thing with his legs and torso. His organs hung heavily as Hinata watched in fascination and excitement. Reaching down she pulled them out, allowing them to fall to the ground. Holding up what's the rest of his body Hidan stared in horror as he witnessed Hinata biting into his neck, taking a large chunk of flesh and spitting it out. This pain was unlike anything Hidan had experienced. He soon whimpered and screamed in true pain and agony. Hinata was stomping and smashing his limbs. Blood and flesh splattered within that corner of the room as Hidan's screams were piercing the air. His dismembered legs flew to Kakuzu and kicked painfully causing Kakuzu to wake up and look for the noise. When he saw the supposed murder he stared in horror and began to run towards Hinata who successfully managed to rip his jaw out, allowing it to hang lamely, trying to pull her off desperately and calming her down.  
Everyone stood and watched in horror and disgust.

Tobi cried and hid behind Deidara who convulsed into a trashcan. Sasori turned away quickly before hiding into Hiruko. Itachi twitched a little. Zetsu felt himself lose his appetite immediately as he looked into the mess. Kisame grabbed his chest before he fell forward and fainted. Konan covered her ears and Pein covered her eyes as he stared in true horror and fear. Who was this girl? How was she so innocent yet had such a blood lust?

Pein rushed forward as he began to try wrenching her off of Hidan who laid there staring into the ceiling with his mouth hanging open.

"Hinata! Stop immediately!" Pein bellowed. Kisame soon woke up and rushed forward to help, along with everyone else. They lifted her up and held her down by her limbs, while she shook aggressively and panted out words "N-No! L-let me... L-let me finish it up! P-please! O-ooh... This feeling is so good... Let me do more! More!" Kisame knelt beside her and rubbed her face gently before kissing her forehead. Hinata soon calmed down, shutting off her Byakugan and laid limp. Looking around in confusion she looked up to Kisame and held her arms out, wanting him to lift here up.  
Looking back Hinata stared in horror as to what she had done. Blood and limbs and flesh was strewn everywhere. Hidan's jaw hung loosely and his intestines laid on the floor. Kisame held her cautiously as he walked towards Hidan. Hidan flicked his eyes towards them. Fear and excitement evident in his eyes.

Hinata got down again before collecting his body parts and repeating 'sorry's'. Hinata turned around and cradled Hidan's upper body before running to the other side of the room and began to reconnect his limbs and nerves. She cut open Hidan and began to put his organs back into its respective place and bit into her hand, holding it closely against his mouth, forcing him to take in her blood. As he did he felt the pain numb and subside. Hinata continued to heal him, singing "Shingeki No Kyojin" to him. It felt like minutes before Hidan felt his limbs reattached and began to move it in different motions. The pain was no longer new and it felt like brand new. Hidan and everyone else stared in awe as she began to cry.

"I-I'm so sorry Hidan-san... I don't know what got into me... I d-didn't mean to do that to you... Please forgive me..." Her knuckles were in her lap as she bowed down and her head hung low, tears falling onto her hands.

Hidan didn't know what to say but smiled, "Hey, that was pretty kick ass! Don't sweat it!" Hinata looked up and stopped crying before slowly smiling at him and nodding her head.

* * *

Everyone left and went to the living room, Kakuzu with Hidan in his arms and Kisame walking next to Hinata. Everyone watched her with fear and fascination.

Pein broke the silence. "Where'd you learn to do this stuff? We would love to know." Hinata shook her head again, not replying. Pein sighed before he looked at Kisame. " Like I've said before, she is under your care. And everything is prepared. Now, Hinata, I understand you have a lot of things, and we will give you time to settle in and get comfortable with everyone. By the way... I expanded the walls into 10 meters high and 5 meters wide. Whatever you have to bring in, bring it in quickly."

Hinata's eyes began to widen in realization and ran outside the base. Everyone stared in confusion as they followed her out. Soon they were greeted with Hinata snuggling Jinouga and cuddling him and repeating "I'm sorry, Jinouga! I didn't mean to leave you out!" and "Hinata will never forget Jinouga outside ever again!" The thing stood at 6 meters and 5 meters wide. Jinouga licked at her face and soon growled as he smelled the blood that stained her scent. Jinouga turned towards the group and began to stand and conducted electricity, taking his fighting stance and began to roar. Hinata quickly grabbed Jinouga's head and soothed him. Nobody had anything to say. Kisame and Hinata soon took Jinouga in and headed straight down towards the basement. It was very spacious, more than enough for her equipment. Kakuzu was grumbling about paying for more space before Hinata stopped him and began to punch into the corner of the ground, creating huge gaps and holes before it was a large enough den to fit Jinouga. Everything was soon left down in the basement and everyone walked back upstairs.

Pein walked next to Kisame and whispered, "So, this is the other being...? Well... as long as they're allies then we have nothing to fear. Again this is your responsibility. Don't screw it up." Kisame smirked and nodded. "Oh, I know. I'm fully aware of that. I gotcha Leader-sama."

Soon everyone left towards the kitchen and Hinata insisted on cooking. They all sat in the living room as Hinata ushered them out and about an hour later Hinata called them forward and there in the kitchen on the table sat a variety of meats and fish and vegetables and desserts. Mouths watered and they all took their respective seats, pulling out another chair for Hinata as they all sat down with Jinouga beside her as he consumed large portions of meat that added up to around 1200 lbs.  
Everyone clapped their hands together before digging in and savoring the taste. Another hour passed before everyone said their thanks and back into the living room.

"Hey, do you need help, Hinata-chan? You got a lot of stuff down there. Un. We still got time before we leave to bed." Deidara claimed, with everyone shaking their heads and wanting to help out as well.  
Hinata blushed and nodded her head, thankful that they were willing to help.

As they went down Hinata placed everything in place and was given a queen sized bed. Jinouga's den was full of blankets and pillows with a small light that hung over the area. Once everyone left Hinata stayed in her room with Jinouga and Kisame, who sat on her bed. Hinata moved towards him and plopped down by next to him and smiled at him brightly. Kisame returned the gesture.

"So, you likin' it here so far?" Hinata nodded her head again before laying back and staring at Kisame who stared back at her. Hinata pulled on his sleeve, causing him to fall next to her and gave her a questioning look. Hinata smiled again before moving her face towards him and kissed him lightly on the lips. A large blush covering her face and Kisame's.

"W-what was that for?" Kisame stuttered out.

Hinata hugged him and pushed herself closer to him, "B-because... Hoshigaki-san showed me affection... a-and it's my first time ever e-experiencing such a feeling... and I-I really like Hoshigaki-san... T-thank you." as she placed another small peck on his nose. Kisame sat up abruptly, causing his face to turn into a mixture of red and purple. He coughed into his wrist once more before standing up and turning away.

"I-it's nothing... anyway, just call me Kisame... we should go to bed. Good night, Hinata-chan." Hinata stared at his retreating form as he closed the door softly. Sighing, Hinata moved and turned off the lights, smiling to herself contently.

She was happy. She found people that showed her true affection, besides the village. But these people had true power, and they didn't insult her or disgrace her or belittled her. They praised her and showed her care. And now she finally found someone to put her love into, and who seemed to be returning her feelings.

Fate really did work in strange ways, but then again, she wasn't complaining.


	12. New enemies and new love

**SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT, LEMON. **

* * *

Time passed as Hinata grew closer to Kisame and the other members of the organization. Jinouga became close with the others as well. They grew to love her and she loved them. They knew of each others secrets and past, including Obito's. It had been a year since she was accepted into the Akatsuki and given her a cloak and ring. Once she was accepted She had to wear a hood and mask like Kakuzu so nobody would identify her. She adjusted her voice when outside the base and placed a small jutsu on her eyes to cover it's true colors. Kisame and Hinata soon became a thing, causing the other male members to back off. Konan grew to love Hinata as a sister who she could confine her feelings into.

Now they were returning from a small bounty hunting mission. It was to take out a man that was leaking information about the Akatsuki, and they had to reach them quick. On the trip, she was accompanied by Kisame and Itachi. They were taking their time, due to Hinata finally being able to get out into the world and explore it's wonders.  
They chatted as they took small steps towards the base, until Hinata felt the familiar presence. Narrowing her eyes she turned around she threw a Kunai into a tree and barked, "Who's there? Show yourselves immediately."

Detaching from the tree's she saw none other than Sakura, Naruto, and surprisingly Sasuke.

'_Guess he finally came back. Wonder how they took care of him.'_ Hinata thought. While in thought she felt a kunai zoom past her. Not flinching, she turned around and saw it embed itself into the tree. Turning back around with a bored look she yawned.

"Akatsuki! What are you doing in Fire territory? You are to come with us immediately. We will use force if you choose to struggle." It was Sakura talking. Snapping her eyes open Hinata glared at the Pinkette before laughing whole-heartedly.

Sasuke glared holes into Itachi as Itachi stared off with a look of boredom. Kisame just stood there next to Hinata laughing as well.

In her raspy, deep, baritone voice Hinata spoke up once again. " What are a bunch of insolent swines going to do? You act so cocky and yet I can sense the fear emitting off of you. It... it feels delicious." Hinata wanted a rise, and that's what she got.

"Swine? Look here short-shit, you better keep your mouth in check before I go over there and close it myself." Sakura growled in anger.

"Sakura-chan, don't let that teme get to you. He's not worth it. They're probably a lonely bunch that sits around all day jerking off to their own mothers." Naruto stated solemnly before sending an icy look at Hinata. Hinata narrowed her eyes once more. What she held for him was a small amount of care, but now she squashed it. How dare he speak to her that way? After everything?

Kisame let out a low growl as Itachi frowned at the three Konoha ninjas.

"I would watch what YOU say. Your arrogance will be your downfall." Itachi stated in a monotonous voice. Sasuke began to feel enraged.

" Really now? If I remember indistinctly, you were the one always getting top of class and ignoring those that admired you. You pushed me to the side like I was some nuisance. You're nothing less than a fool." Sasuke barked.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, " Well, you see... I WAS and AM still a better shinobi. And you are correct; you were and still is a nuisance."

Kisame couldn't hold it in and began to howl in laughter. Grabbing his sides from all the pain.

Naruto kept his glare on Hinata, "Who are you anyway. We've never seen you in the Bingo Book. Reveal yourself."

Kisame and Itachi began to go stiff. They started to fidget and groan. The three Konoha ninja's stared in confusion as Hinata let out a low growl and laughed out loud before it turned into a small giggle. She had let go of her deep voice and returned back to her normal vocals.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura watched in fear and horror as they hoped it wasn't who they thought.

Hinata began to remove her hood and mask. Revealing indigo hair that reached her butt and straight cut bangs. She whispered a small 'kai' that was enough to only take off the genjutsu on her eyes. Opening her eyes slowly she looked up at the shocked and hurt looks of the three shinobi's.

"Wow... after all this time... you lot really haven't changed, have you?" She eyed each of them carefully with a bored but hard expression, allowing them to be fully aware of what situation they were in.

"The boisterous and loud Uzumaki; The arrogant and snobby Haruno, and the revenge seeking, power-hungry emo Uchiha." She spoke with venom laced in her voice.

All their faces fell, nobody saying a word until Naruto took a step forward. "H-hinata... what are you doing? Why are you with these mongrels? W-we thought you were dead. Why'd you run away from us?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I've joined the Akatsuki of course. See?" Hinata raised her left hand and on her middle was the akatsuki ring that had a kanji that translated into 'pain'. " And who are you going about calling them mongrels, you disgusting excuses of Shinobi? Keep yourself in check before I come over there and force you to learn your position. You would all think I would've died, didn't you? You all thought I was some weak minded shinobi that couldn't handle herself because she couldn't be a prodigy. You would all think that. And... my excuse for running away is none other than you lot of Shinobi. You berated me although I praised you all and given you love and affection. In return I get hate. And when I run away you have the audacity to chase after me? Please. Enlighten me."

Shaking her head from the sudden information Sakura sneered, "You're right... you were and still a weak ninja. We surpassed you greatly and you were always a let down. You held us all back. When you left we improved insignificantly. You were a wretched being upon us."  
Naruto gawked at Sakura in disbelief before looking down and Sasuke nodding in agreement.

She knew it all and still looked down at her feet. Small tears formed at the corners of her eyes, allowing Sakura to give off a smug aurora.

This was now the time Kisame and Itachi walked in. Kisame growled very loudly before placing a large hand around Hinata and pulled her in  
to his chest in a protective manner. He looked down to see her crying silently, and his face fell before smoothing out her hair and wiping her tears away. His face contorted into an enraged and pained expression as he looked back up at the surprised Kuniochi's.

"How dare you speak to her that way? You brats don't know the true meaning of power. She had given you all everything and you threw her to the side like a rag doll. Watch yourself, kiddies, before the big bad wolf comes and getcha." Kisame shouted as Itachi began to activate his Mangekyo Sharigan. Looking back down at her she stopped her crying just a little, allowing Kisame to place small kisses on her face and lips.

They all stared in disgust before Sakura piped up again, " She's worthless and shouldn't be praised. And what big bad wolf? All I see is a disgusting oversized fish." With just that Hinata snapped her head up and looked at Sakura with disbelief and anger. How dare she talk to Kisame like that? Who gave her the right to act like that?

Nudging Kisame off of her lightly, Hinata got on all fours and pounced towards Sakura. Before she had time to react Sakura was pinned against the tree, creating a huge dent behind her. Naruto and Sasuke flew back before standing up quickly and surrounded Hinata. Sakura howled in pain before screeching, "Bitch! Let me go! I'll fucking kill you!"

Hinata always wanted to use the Chrome Waltz, and maybe now was her chance. Seething the longsword ever so slowly and setting the blade on fire, she purred out " You know, I've always hated you too. I really want to kill you, but you're not worth my time. I surpass you in every way you pink headed bimbo. I'll let you live for now, but if I hear you insulting Kisame-Kun again... I won't be so merciful. I'll scalp you and make you bleed. I'll make sure you suffer so slowly and agonizingly that you wish I had killed you already. Once I'm done with you, the buzzers won't even want to pick at your rotting corpse. Now then... I'll let go... but just to leave you a nice reminder..." Hinata quickly turned Sakura around and slammed her back into the tree, ripping off her shirt and tying her down. Hinata backed up, steadying the Chrome Waltz against her skin. Sakura began to thrash and yell "Let me go!" and "I'll kill you!"  
Frustration soon made it's way home as Hinata began to dig the longsword into her skin. Screams were heard throughout the forest as well as the smell of burning flesh and large amounts of blood began to form a puddle. Hinata cut along the skin ever so carefully, making it into a strange symbol. Hinata relished in the feeling as she finished up her work. Looking down she saw skin burnt and red, bruised and bleeding profusely.  
Sakura was shaking in fear and agony, hoping that she was finally done, until she felt a small knife pressed into her back. Turning around, Hinata's face was twisted into a sadistic expression.  
"Ah, ah, aahh~ Not just yet... just a few more things..." With that Hinata positioned the blade sideways and pressed it into her skin and pulled down roughly, cutting it off. Sakura screamed louder than ever. Hinata sawed and yanked at the skin, feeling it being forcibly ripped away from muscle tissue. What felt like a century, Hinata finally stopped and pulled the blade back outwards and watched as the blood spilled to the ground. Sakura fainted from all the pain and blood loss.

Sasuke and Naruto stared in horror as to what they had witnessed. Never had they seen this side of her.

Hinata soon took the Chrome Waltz once more and pressed it into her back, branding Sakura. Stepping back, she stared in awe at her work. The skin was beginning to reform into a disgusting figure and a darker color. It became blotchy and tough. Turning the unconscious Haruno around she pulled up her shirt ever so lightly and began to lightly engrave the kanji's for "Love", "Pain", "Suffering", and finally, "Revenge."

Taking off the chakra wires, she stepped back down with the slab of skin and placed a freezing jutsu upon it, claiming it as her prize. Even after a year Itachi and Kisame couldn't get over her sadistic entertainment. Both turned away and began to gag profusely.

Naruto and Sasuke ran to Sakura immediately, pulling her up carefully. Naruto stared back down at Hinata and searched her eyes. He couldn't believe what he saw. In her eyes she held hate, pain, sadness, and agony.

"Hinata-chan... You changed..."

Hinata spat out an insult before turning on her feet and smiled merrily at her team mates, " S-shall we? I-I want to g-get home and play with Jinouga... I think he'll like this new treat."

With that they ran back into the tree's and made a bee line towards the base.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at their retreating form before quickly turning around and heading back to Konoha.

Sasuke grimly stated, "We need to inform the Hokage immediately. This can be very bad..." Naruto nodded in agreement.

* * *

**At Konohagakure**

Sasuke and Naruto reached the gates quickly, zooming past the yelling guards and made their way to the Hokage tower. Slamming open the door they found a hung over Tsunade. Tsunade looked up from her desk, "What're you guys doing back here? What happened to the mission?"

Sasuke quickly laid down Sakura on the couch, snapping Tsunade out of her daze and began to look over her apprentice.

"What happened? Who did this to her?" Turning her around she gasped and almost puked at the sight and smell of the recently burnt off skin.

Naruto hung his head low before speaking, "We... found Hinata-chan... and... she's become an akatsuki member and she... was the one to do this to Sakura."

Tsunade looked on in horror contemplating what to do. Did she really do this? What happened? She examined her body more before realizing that the back of her skin had been cut off and kanji's were formed on her stomach.

"Shizune! Take Sakura to the hospital and see if they can heal these wounds." Shizune ran in doing as she was told. Tsunade turned back to the boys, going back to her desk and slamming her hands down.

"We're calling a meeting. This is grave news." Tsunade called forth the anbu and told them to round up the main houses and to bring them here no matter what.

"What we have on our hands... is a war." Tsunade gave them both a hard stare.

* * *

**Akatsuki Base**

Hinata, Itachi, and Kisame walked into the base and reported to Pein immediately. Once they made it into the office it was consumed with the smell of burnt flesh and blood. Pein covered his nose.

"Dear Sannin, what the hell is that smell?" He managed to gag out before Konan passed him a paper bag before barfing into her own.

Hinata looked up at Pein shyly before holding up the plastic bag that contained the large slab of skin. Everyone cringed at the sight before Kisame spoke up.  
"Ran into the ones that caused her pain... And one sorta insulted me, so... Hinata took this as a prized reminder..." Kisame didn't know whether to be proud or scared. Itachi emitted a low "hm" before turning around quickly and leaving the room.

Pein squeezed the bridge of his nose, sighing and speaking. " Well... how did the mission go? Did you kill him?" Kisame quickly nodded his head, causing Pein to nod his head as well and formed a shooing hand.

As they walked outside Hinata and Kisame walked down the hallway hand-in-hand. Hinata was quiet the whole time.

"Hey, something the matter?" Kisame worried.

Shaking her head she looked down at the ground, "Not really... it's just... W-what if I caused us more trouble... w-what if they retaliate?"

Kisame wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a tight hug, "Don't worry... if they do then we'll take them out. Nobody hurts my Hinata-chan"

Hinata looked up and smiled brightly at him, giving him small kisses. Kisame smirked and slowed down his pace as he started to push her up against the wall.  
Hinata gasped as she felt Kisame's hot breath on her neck.

"K-Kisame-kun..." Hinata moaned out. Kisame soon scooped up Hinata before leaving to the top floor for his room. As he neared the door he kicked it open before laying Hinata down onto his bed and closing the door with a soft 'click'. Hinata shuttered at the coldness of the room and began to pull her clothing to her body tightly.  
Kisame stalked towards Hinata as she shrank away from him. Bending forward Kisame lightly pulled her hair before inhaling her scent. It smelled of lilacs and peaches. Entrapping her in between his arms he dove for another kiss, roughly pressing his lips against her. Soft gasps left her lips, allowing Kisame to take the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth, exploring her with enthusiasm.  
Hinata began to wrap her arms around Kisame moaning and panting. a long string of Saliva formed as Kisame pulled away from her lips for air. Licking his lips he stared back down at her.  
Her hands resting on both sides of her head, her indigo hair splayed wildly like a halo, cheeks covered in a deep shade of red, drool falling from the corner of her mouth; panting unevenly as her breath became visible, her snow white skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat, her eyebrows knit together in a worried expression, and her eyes dilated and half open.  
"Beautiful... so, so... beautiful..." Kisame muttered, slowly tracing his hands down her neck until it reached the collar of her cloak. In one swift movement Kisame pulled down the zipper, backing up once again to admire his work. Her soft, plump chest was rising and falling heavily, her body coated with sweat, and the way she brought her legs and arms together from embarrassment.  
Kisame laid himself on top of Hinata again as he began to lick and suck on her neck, biting at the sensitive skin causing her to moan out. Hinata began to fidget lightly, "K-Kisame...kun... A-ah... S-stop... T-this isn't r-right..." Smirking, he trailed down her body once more, leaving wet kisses and sliding his tongue down her stomach.  
Hinata began to break out into goosebumps, trying to conceal her moans, but ultimately failing. Reaching her under regions,and on his knees, he caught the strong smell of her arousal and grinned widely. Hinata felt the pressure build in between her legs, causing her to shut her legs instinctively. Unfortunately for her, Kisame already had his arms wrapped around her legs in a secure manner, keeping them spread apart. Kisame looked back up to her with a predatory expression.  
"Nuh-uh uh, Hinata-Chan... doing that means you must deal with with consequences" Kisame purred out.  
Hinata gulped before laying her head back down on the bed and shutting her eyes tightly. Kisame moved his head towards her hot core as the scent got stronger and stronger, driving him crazy. Sticking his tongue out, he lapped up the juices that soaked her panties, pushing his tongue against the sticky fabric. Pulling back he stared at Hinata once more, " My, my... Hinata... You're soaking wet down here... Maybe... I should help you with that problem?" Hinata's head shot up as she heard those words, about to protest until she felt one finger trying to push past the fabric of her panties and into her pussy.  
Hinata moaned out loudly as her legs began to shake and spread wide open.  
Smirking inwardly, Kisame used one finger to pull her panties to the side, slowly licking her pussy. He started with a slow pace, sucking and lightly biting her clit, pulling with his teeth. Hinata's breath began to raise drastically as she panted more and more. Kisame, sensing her distress began to lick and suck fervently, making very loud wet noises as he kissed and nipped at her sensitive flesh. Wanting to hear more of her, Kisame pushed his fingers within her in one swift motion, listening to her loud gasp, and feeling her tighten around his one finger.  
Kisame growled loudly as he knew he wasn't able to fit another finger. He'll need to be extra careful with her.  
Pumping his fingers, her voice began to rise once again. "W-wah... Kisame... K-Kiisaame... A-ahh~! Ahhh!" Hinata was gripping onto the sheets as she felt her first orgasm come on. Quickly removing his fingers, Kisame drank up her sweet nectar as a baby would be begging for milk.  
Kisame was throbbing hard now, and he wanted in. Raising his fingers, he watched in awe as to how Hinata's juices glistened in the light.  
Kisame really had enough now.  
He began to take off his cloak and Hinata marveled at his well-toned body. He was masculine in every way. He had what probably every guy and girl wanted. A broad chest, a 6 pack, bulging biceps with rippling shoulder and neck muscles. He was perfect inside and out.  
Kisame chuckled, " You like what you see?" Hinata began to blush to herself, looking away quickly. Listening to the sound of clothes hitting the floor again, Hinata looked up and blushed 10x harder than she usually did.  
It stood in all its glory. Ranging to be around 9 inches wide and 2 inches thick. Guess that's one more thing everyone wanted.  
How was that going to fit her? Hinata soon felt a wave of discomfort wash over her as she began to fidget and whimper. Kisame, able to feel it, planted small kisses around her face and leaving passionate kisses on her lips, he whispered her words of comfort. Kisame started to slowly grip and jerk his cock with the hand that was covered in Hinata's orgasm, making it wet and harder. He positioned himself and rubbed up against her lightly, letting her know how badly he wanted her.  
Hinata took deep breaths as she felt Kisame push into her slowly. Hinata hissed and whimpered at his thickness. Stopping, Kisame felt the thin layer of skin. In one quick motion he thrust into her quickly, covering her mouth with his lips, muffling her screams. Tears leaked down her face as Kisame pulled away and began to whisper comforting and loving words into her ear.  
Waiting, Kisame felt the soft grip of her hands wrap around his neck and watched as she nodded her head shakily. Kisame began to thrust into her once again, listening to Hinata moan out his name, "O-oh... K-Kisame-kun~ Kisammee-kun~ F-faster... Faster! Aa-ah..." With just those words Kisame picked up the pace, thrusting into her.  
Hinata began to shake more and more with every thrust. Kisame was mesmerized with the way how her breasts bounced. Leaning forward, Kisame took one nipple into his mouth and began to suck eagerly. Kisame listened as Hinata began to scream out his name in ecstasy. He felt the deep cuts of her nails digging and dragging upwards his back. Smiling, he roughly bit down on her nipples, switching from both. They swelled greatly and Kisame moved back up to her lips, biting, sucking , and nibbling, causing them to swell and redden.  
Hinata couldn't think straight. She just wanted to feel more and more of him, and to feel his hot seed being shot inside of her. So close to pleasure, Hinata felt Kisame pull out, a look of frustration and despair crossed her face as she thought he was leaving her.  
Kisame smiled at her again before flipping her around, keeping her head in the pillows and pulling her waist up into the air. Kisame started to spread her legs slightly before positioning himself again and thrusted back into her. His grip tightened as he leaned forward and slid a wet tongue down her back and kissed her neck whispering sweet nothings to her once again. Hinata felt pressure rising in her stomach as she was nearing her orgasm. Tightening more than ever around Kisame, she felt herself release all her juices.  
Kisame was still pounding away at her as he felt the sticky warmth enveloping his cock. His thrusts began to get sloppy as he slowed down one after another, pushing in deeper and harder. His cock twitching with anticipation. With one final roll of his hips, and digging himself as far as he could into her, he grunted her name, "H-Hinata..." before he released his hot cum inside of her womb.

Staying that way for a minute Kisame seethed himself from her warmth and laid down next to her, pulling the thick blanket up against them.  
He pulled her into a tight embrace; Hinata inhaling his scent deeply. It smelled of the ocean and wood. Nuzzling his chest Hinata looked up at him again before placing one more kiss on his lips, Kisame returning the gesture.  
Hinata yawned, Kisame chuckled and stroked her hair.

"Kisame... I-I love you..." with that she fell asleep.

Kisame stared at her in shock before he smiled brightly. His heart pounded faster and faster and his stomach was doing back flips. Kissing her forehead he spoke, " I love you too, Hinata." and fell asleep as well.


End file.
